The Coffee Shop Boy
by AzaleaLee
Summary: It's a cold day in New York city and all Ally wants is a coffee. So she heads to star bucks and meets a certain cute blonde while there. A whirlwind romance begins, but not all is smooth sailing for the pair. A story of love, finding your dreams and overcoming hard times.
1. Chapter 1

Ally sat on the cushioned window seat watching from inside her fourth story apartment at the dull grey sky outside. The clouds lit up as a fork of lightning broke though, illuminating the darkness for a moment. She counted six seconds in her head before a deep below of thunder rumbled.

Down on the street below people walked quickly, huddled under umbrellas trying desperately to get to their destination as dry as possible.

She shivered against the cold and looked at her arms watching as the goosebumps raised on her pale skin. Pulling her woolen cardigan tighter around her she sighed. It was days like this she questioned her decision to move to New York from Miami. Miami didn't often get wet weather, for New York it was a common occurance. And as they were heading into early December, the temperatures had significantly dropped in the recent weeks.

She gave another heavy sigh as she slumped herself away from the window deciding to find something more fulfilling with her time. A hot cup of coffee and cute cat videos seemed like a decent idea. She hummed a random tune as she dragged herself to the kitchen grabbing the coffee powder and sugar from the cupboard along with her favourite extra large Garfield mug.

She really loved cats.

She'd get a pet one but her flat mate Tina was allergic. Ironic how she loved them so much yet she just so happened to move in with someone who falls into a huge sneezing fit if you so much as have a single cat hair attached to your sweater.

She opened the fridge and scouted the shelves for the milk, scrunching her eyes together when she came out empty handed. She turned looking behind her and spotted the squashed up empty bottle sticking out of the rubbish bin.

"Seriously, Tina." Ally grumbled under her breath. She knew Ally's views on how important it was to recycle! Ally pulled the carton out and slipped it into the recyclables box she'd made for them, and seemed to be the only one to use.

Great, how was she going to make a coffee without milk, there was simply no better way to have it. She peeked out of the kitchen window and noticed that the rain had eased for the moment. She wondered if she had enough time to run down to the star bucks on the corner and grab her much needed drink and maybe a blueberry muffin and get back home before the rain hit again.

She involuntarily shivered again from the cold, a coffee really would warm her up. Before she could change her mind she put on her woolen hat and scarf and her deep red coat and slipped her phone, keys and wallet in the pockets and headed for the door, just as it was about to close she quickly ran back in and grabbed her umbrella. It didn't hurt to be careful she thought.

...

Ally wrapped her arms tightly around herself, there was an extra bite to the cool air today, she wondered if maybe it would snow overnight. The thought of building snowmen and making snow angels in central park excited her. She may be twenty-three years old but that didn't stop her from having a youthful sense of fun.

As she opened the door to star bucks, the bells over-head jingled and the smell of freshly brewing coffee and baked goods hit her nose, she took an appreciative sniff as she made her way to the counter to place her order.

"Well if it isn't my favourite customer," An african-american woman with long dark, braided hair approached the counter.

"Hi Bertha," Ally smiled warmly at her. She came to this starbucks often, so had come to know the staff members well, and Bertha was her favorite, she had that warm motherly figure that she missed while her mom was away working with various animals around the world.

"How are you today, sweetheart," The older woman asked.

"Cold," Ally pouted, "I hate rain."

Bertha chuckled, "Yes, well that's New York for you honey. Now what can I getcha? You look like you need something to heat you up before your bones get all shivered out."

Ally smiled "Just the usual please."

Bertha nodded, looking at the caf'e door with a welcoming smile when the bells jingled as it opened before she moved back toward the coffee machine "One whole milk, venti Caff'e Misto comin up, with a warm blueberry muffin on the side."

"Thank you," Ally called out greatfully.

She slipped her hand into her pocket to pull out her wallet when her keys hooked on the corner and came out falling down with a loud clatter on the floor behind her, she turned around to fetch them but instead found someone had beat her to it. She looked down to see a messy mop of blonde hair crouched down to the floor, scooping up her keys in his large hand. He stood back up and smiled at her, Ally found herself momentarily dazed, he was cute, VERY cute. With hazel eyes, framed by thick dark lashes and a lop sided grin that would make any girl swoon. She had never been good with good looking guys, more often than not making a fool of herself on the occasions that she actually found herself able to say anything at all before running away like a puppy with her tail between her legs.

He cleared his throat and she suddenly realized he'd been trying to talk to her while she was not so subtlely oggling him. See, not smoothe at all.

Ally shook her head, "Um, I'm sorry I got a bit dazed there. What did you say?"

The blonde man chuckled, "No worries, I was just saying you might need these." She looked down at his outstretched hand holding her keys.

"Oh!" She laughed awkwardly, "Right, thank you. Um yeah they would probably come in handy." She took them from him and their hands briefly touched. She looked down embarrased when she began to blush furiously. "Thank you," She whispered again.

"You're welcome," He replied. "I'm Austin"

She looked back up at him, he was gazing down at her with an expectant smile. "I'm Ally," She replied.

"Ally," He repeated. "It's a pretty name."

Cue the blush again.

"Thanks, yours is pretty too." She paused wide eyed. "Well, I mean, I, I..."

Austin laughed. "Thanks, I appreciate the compliment."

She bit her lip, "Sorry, I'm not that great at talking to new people."

"I think you're doing fine" He encouraged, "but you're more than welcome to keep praticing if you wanna sit down and have a coffee together?" He looked at her with a hopeful expression.

"Oh I wouldn't want to intrude." Ally tilted her head and bit her lip again.

"Oh come on, give him a go!" They both turned to look at Bertha as she placed Ally's order on the counter. "She's a nice girl, he seems like a nice guy. Give it a shot you might just find you got something in common." Bertha looked back and fourth between the pair.

"Well, what do you say?" Austin asked.

Ally looked out at the street outside and noticed the rain had started to fall heavily, even with her umbrella she'd no doubt get completely drenched, it was almost as if the weather was routing for her to sit down with him as well.

"Alright, one coffee wouldn't hurt." She shrugged. Austin gave a big goofy, lopsided grin and Ally felt a little flutter in her chest. Maybe today wouldn't be quite so dull as it first seemed.

...

Ally found conversation with the handsome, blonde to be a lot easier than expected. Once she'd gotten over her initial nerves she found herself having a good time.

Austin was sweet and funny. He loved music and could play several instruments with a goal of one day become a famous musician. Ally admired that he was so passionate about his dreams and hopes for the future and it was a bonus that she too loved music. He currently worked at a mechanics helping his uncle with repairs, and much to her delight he loved cats.

Ally had just finished telling him about her family and life back in Miami, talking about her Mum working with animals, her dad who owned a music store, Austin found that especially cool. Her best friend Trish, who was more like a sister than anything was currently working as an assistant to a top fashion designer. She missed them all like crazy. She told him that she had once dreamed of being a musician as well, she had a passion for piano and loved singing but one day due to an embarrasing incident she'd developed stage fright, and she had never performed for anyone since.

"That's a shame," Austin said after a mouthful of his Caramel Macchiato. "Singing is amazing, being able to express so many emotions through a melody. Hopefully one day you'll be able to get back up on stage and perform again."

Just the thought made her stomach clench, "It'd be nice but I wouldn't get my hopes up." She shrugged. "So tell me more about you, what was your life like growing up?"

Austin winced and scratched the back of his neck.

"That bad huh," Ally teased playfully.

"I tended to be a bit of a black sheep growing up," He admitted, "I used to live in San Francisco I fell into the wrong crowd and did a lot of stupid things that I regret now."

"I'm sure it can't be all the bad," She encouraged, "You seem to nice."

He smiled appreciatively. "I drank a lot, got myself into bad situations by opening my big mouth and saying the wrong things to the wrong people, got into a lot of fights. But worst of all I use to steal a lot. I thought it was cool because my so called friends did it. I thought it made me one of them. My parents ended up finding out when I was caught and ended up in the cells. My buddies ended up ditching me letting me take the blame, it was an eye opener for me I guess. We ended up packing our things and heading here to New York for a new start" He paused and looked at her with a worried expression. "I don't often tell people that, it usually makes them think less of me, they either pity me or avoid me worrying I'll fall into old habits." He said the last part with a bitter tone.

"I think they're wrong about you." Ally said quietly watching him.

"And what do YOU think?" He asked warily.

She sat up straight not breaking eye contact. "I think you're a good person who has made a few mistakes, everyone has at some point , I mean we're only human after all." She shrugged. "And I think it's very admirable that made an effort to better yourself when you realized what you were doing was wrong and that you are honest about your past. Very admirable and brave."

He studied her closely for a while before smiling warmly. "Thank you."

She smiled back in return. "You're welcome. So out of curiousity what is the best thing you've ever stolen?" She asked while stirring a spoon through her half drunken coffee.

He looked at her straight in the eyes before quietly saying. "I'm beginning to think I haven't stolen it yet."

She looked back at him and her smile grew larger.

...

By the time they bid their farewells to Bertha and left star bucks the sun had set, the sky was dark and the roads were lit up with a mix of street lamps and christmas lights a few businesses had began to set up. The rain had fully stopped and a few flakes of snow had began to fall, just as she'd expected

Austin offered to walk her home wanting to make sure she got there safely even though they were only up the street, but she couldn't say no, not when the blonde gave her those big eyes that made her all but melt. So off they went side by side, in a comfortable silence. Their breath coming out in white puffs in the cold air.

When they reached her apartment she turned to look at him with a smile. "Thank you for today, it was fun."

Austin nodded, "yeah it was, maybe we should it again some time."

"I'd like that." She agreed.

They exchanged numbers. Ally discreetly adding a little heart beside his name as she added him to her contacts.

"Alright, I better head off before this snow gets any heavier." They both looked up at the white flakes falling from the darkness.

"Will you be alright getting home?" She looked back at him.

Austin smiled and nodded, "I'll be fine, now get inside before we both freeze and making ice statues on your door step."

Ally giggled. She looked down and hesitated before she moved forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night, Austin."

He smiled and looked down the street and Ally swore she could see a red tinge to his face.

"Sleep well, Ally." He said before he started to back away.

She waved before turning to step inside and closed the door behind her. Ally gave a wee squeal and danced around before making her way up stairs to her apartment. She walked into the kitchen and found a reciept on the counter with a note in her flat mates hand writing apologizing for using the last of the milk and that she'd gotten some more so she could have her coffee.

Ally smiled and looked over at the jug, suddenly home made coffee didn't seem quite as tempting. She took off her coat and hat and scarf hanging them up before flopping down her bed. She stared up at the ceiling with a huge smile on her face, thinking of a certain blonde boy, who was currently walking in the snow with an equally large smile of his own.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a glorious day. Not only was it a Sunday, meaning she didn't have to go to work til tomorrow but it had snowed heavily over night, leaving the streets of New york covered in a thick layer of delicious, crunchy white snow!

Ally sat on her favorite cushioned window seat, wearing her favorite pink fluffy dressing gown and white cosey slippers with her nose pressed against the glass watching as it fogged up from the warmth of her breath.

Austin had been on her mind since she'd woken up, and she wondered if he was awake yet and had seen outside. She considered texting him, but then she had only just met him last night. She didn't want to seem clingy. Would he find it annoying or endearing that she had thought to involve him. She didn't want to scare him away and she had always been so bad with guys that she didn't really know how to act with one. She turned and looked at the clock hung on the wall in the living room. It was eight fifteen. Was it too early, would she wake him up.

Why was she over thinking this... well she was Ally Dawson after all and she tended to do this...always.

Ally contemplated every possible situation that could happen and after a good few minutes she decided to leave it a little longer, and turned around to press her nose back to the window once more.

There was a squeak as her flat mate's bedroom door opened and Tina emerged, wrapped tightly in a thick duvet, a sherpa hat hugging down on her head. Her face wore a solemn expression.

"It snowed." She grumbled.

Ally spun around to look at her with an excited, wide toothy grin. "I know, isn't it wonderful!"

Tina just stared at her with her dead expression. "It's cold, I thought you hated cold."

Ally tutted as if it should be obvious "No, you silly goose. I hate the cold when it rain's and is all grey and depressing! But it snowed, that makes the cold bareable, snow is happy!" Ally bounced up and down.

Tina rolled her eyes and started to shuffle her padded body to the kitchen. "It's too cold and early for you to be so perky." She grumbled.

Ally smiled shaking her head and turned back to the window listening to the sound of Tina turning on the jug and rustling through the cupboards for the coffee.

Coffee...Austin.

And we were back on Austin. She really wanted to text him.

Almost as if answering her silent plea her phone suddenly beeped indicating a recieved message. She turned and looked back into the living room where it sat on the grey sofa. A moment later and it beeped a second time. Her eyes widened, Two messages!

She cautiously walked across the room, almost nervous it might blow up if she didn't handle this calmly. It might not even be Austin, it could be anybody.

Be cool Ally.

The phone beeped a third time. She picked it up and swipe the lock screen across to find three unread messages from Austin. Her heart rate picked up and her face broke into another goofy grin. Cue the happy dance, she started shimmying and dancing around the room.

"What are you doing?"

Ally froze mid twirl, her hands up in the air and she slowly turned to look at Tina who was leaning against the door frame watching her.

"I got a text," She squealed and bounced on the spot, "three of them!"

"Congratulations?" Tina questioned. "Should we be celebrating, I'm not apposed to opening a bottle of wine."

Ally looked at her pointedly. "Oh shush you, it's not just any text, it's a boy text!"

"How, you're awful with guys"

"I know!" Ally exclaimed, she paused and suddenly looked offended. "Hey!"

Tina shrugged and returned back to the kitchen where the jug could be heard boiling. "Sorry, but you know it's true" She called behind her.

Ally quickly followed her flatmate. "But I wasn't awful with this one, we had a conversation and everything, and he walked me home said he had a good time and wanted to do it again."

"Are you sure it wasn't a pity compliment to save hurting your feelings face to face before he sends you the old I'm just not that into you text the next morning?" Tina didn't look up as she added sugar to her coffee before pouring in the water and stirred it with a metal teaspoon.

Ally looked down at the phone in her hand with the three unread messages and suddenly felt a little nervous about them. "You're very negative." She mumbled.

Tina sucked the residue off of the spoon before chucking it into the sink with a clunk. "Sorry, It's cold and I get grumpy when I'm cold. And even though you're annoying I still care about you and don't want you to get hurt." She picked up her coffee mug and blew against the surface of the liquid to cool it down.

"I know," Ally sighed "But hey, it could be a good text. He could be asking me out again."

"Well, only one way to find out." Tina nodded to the phone in Ally's hands.

Ally hesitated nervously before bringing the phone up toward her face making sure to hide the view of the screen from Tina and clicked into her messages.

 **Sender: Austin**

 _Hey coffee shop girl. I forgot your name sorry!_

 _Nah just kidding I didn't forget your name, thought I'd try trick you but then I realized it could look bad and I didn't want you to think I was a jerk, when I really am a nice guy. And I just realized I'm rambling so you probably think I'm weird now. But now I just remembered this is through text so I can just hit the delete button and start this again so I'm gonna do that..._

 **Sender: Austin**

 _Crap, I hit the send button instead of delete, I'm so sorry please don't think I'm weird._

Ally giggled before opening the final message.

 **Sender: Austin**

 _I was just wanting to ask if you had seen outside yet, I remember you telling me you were excited for snow._

Ally squealed and started dancing around again. "it's a positive text!"

"So reply to him then!" Tina encouraged, "You've already left him hanging he's going to worry you've given him a fake number."

"Oh right" Ally agreed. She turned and went back into the living room taking a seat on the sofa before writing her message.

 **Sender: Ally**

 _Hey Coffee shop boy, I did see outside and I'm so excited._

Not a minute later and her phone beeped with a reply.

 **Sender: Austin**

 _You should take another look out._

Ally's brow creased with confusion she turned to look outside from where she sat and noticed that it looked the same, the sky was the same shade of light grey, indicating the possibility of more snow. She got up and walked over to the window and looked out, at the same buildings around her before she looked down into the street, and that was when she saw it. A certain blonde was standing infront of her apartment building wearing a red beanie and a puffy black jacket. holding in his hand a tray with two cups of coffee. He looked up and spotted her looking and waved, giving his lop sided smirk she liked so much already. Ally smiled back before dashing from the window shouting "he's here!" before making her way out of the apartment and down the three flights of stairs to the front door. She opened it and stepped outside.

"Hey" She said breathlessly when she came face to face, or more so face to chest with the tall blonde.

"Hey yourself," He replied. "Nice outfit."

Ally's cheeks tinted pink and she looked down realizing she was still not dressed. She laughed awkwardly.

"Oops,"

Austin chuckled. "So I hope this doesn't seem stalkerish or anything, but I wanted to surprise you. I thought you might be cold so I bought you a coffee, I remembered your favorite. A whole milk caffe' misto."

Ally's heart warmed a little at the sweet gesture. She looked at the star bucks coffee cups in the tray.

"I thought starbucks wouldn't be open with so much snow."

He looked down and bit his lip. "They're not, I had to pull a few strings." He admitted.

Ally tilted her head looking at him suspiciously. "How so?"

Austin scratched the back of the his neck, "well... I kind of promised to shovel the snow from Bertha's drive way. She sends her best wishes by the way."

Ally giggled. "Oh, I love Bertha."

Austin nodded in agreement, "She seems like a sweet person, I appreciate her helping me out like this."

"So much trouble over little old me," Ally teased.

"Just doing the nice thing and not letting the pretty lady get cold." He handed her the hot cup of coffee

She crinkled her nose with the extent of her smile and blushed hard as she took it from him whispering a thank you, while looking down at her slippered feet. She quite liked being called pretty, even if it did make her feel a little shy.

"How long have you been standing out here?"

"Only about ten minutes or so" He shrugged and chuckled.

"And what would of happened if I didn't answer my text?" She raised her eyebrows in a sly manner.

Austin smiled warmly, "Well I guess I just got really lucky and you did, otherwise I would have looked a little sad walking away after staring at a building." Ally giggled and he joined in. "So, you said you said yesterday that you liked cats, yeah?"

Ally nodded. "But not in a crazy cat lady kind of way, I promise."

Austin laughed, "Oh good so I'm not going to find out that you have thirty cats in your apartment all with names like mittens and boots that crawl around your feet as you knit clothing covered in pictures of more cats?"

It was Ally's turn to laugh, "Sadly no, as much fun as thirty cats would be, I don't even have one, my flatmate Tina is very allergic."

"That's a shame," He said sympathetically, "I can make it up for you though?" Ally looked at him curiously. "A friend of mine Dez, who pretty much is the definition of a crazy cat lady, but in male form, owns a cat shelter in town, they've just been donated a load of old blankets to help keep the cats warm during winter and they need volunteers to come down and give them out to the animals and for extra cuddles. I thought maybe you'd be interested in joining me?" Austin looked down at her hopefully.

Ally's face lit up "I'd love to!" She bounced excitedly making Austin grin widely. "But I should probably get dressed first. I'm not so sure that pjs and fuzzy slippers are appropriate attire."

Austin laughed and nodded, "Yeah, probably not."

She lead the way back upstairs and held the door open for him to walk in behind her. He stepped into the living room and looked around briefly. "Nice place."

"Thanks." Ally smiled, "It's not much but it's home."

"I like it," Austin assured her.

Tina emerged from the kitchen, still wrapped in her blanket, her arms sticking out just enough to hold her cup of coffee closely to her.

"Hey," Austin said politely. "Not a fan of the cold huh."

Tina shook her head. "Nope, if I could afford to fly to Miami every winter I would."

"Oh but you'd miss me too much," Ally added in. "This is Tina my flatmate, Tina this is Austin." She looked up at him fondly.

"Ohhh, so this is the guy that's had you all happy and giggly all morning." Tina winked at her and took a mouthful of coffee. Ally's eyes widened and she gave Tina a warning glare. "The one who sent you three texts and everything!" She chimed in, in a sarcastic perky voice.

"Tina!" Ally squealed going beet red. Tina just shrugged before excusing herself and heading back to her room to hide in a burrito of blankets in bed.

"Sorry about her, she's a little crazy, doesn't know what she's on about." Ally laughed awkwardly, while Austin returned with a knowing smirk "Uh, take a seat on the sofa if you like, I'll run in and get ready, I won't be too long." she promised before turning and walking quickly to her room. Austin turned and sat on the grey sofa, picking up his caramel mocchiato to have a drink.

Ally closed her door behind her and pressed her back to it looking around her room feeling suddenly clueless. What did one wear for a date to a cat shelter.

Was it even a date? Do people do date's like this?

Why did she have to make these situations so complicated in her head all the time?

She made her way to her wardrobe sifting through all of her pretty dresses before she realized she'd need something a bit warmer, so she shut the wardrobe door and moved to her dresser.

After to proceeding to chuck most of her clothing items on the floor (why did she have so many clothes but so little to wear?!) she finally settled on an outfit, her favorite deep blue skinny jeans with her grey boots, a matching grey long sleeved shirt and her oversized cream, woolen jumper. She stepped out of the room throwing Austin an apologetic smile.

"You look beautiful," He said standing up.

"Thank you," She said quietly. "Shall we go,"

"Lets go." He held his arm out letting her lead the way, Ally pulled on her coat, scarf and hat and made her way out the door. As they stepped out onto the white streets Austin held out his elbow, she slipped her hand through and held onto him and they made their way to the shelter arm in arm with their cups of coffee keeping their hands warm in the other.

...

The shelter was adorable, reminding her of the house in the film stuart little. Warm looking and cosey, and situated between two giant, grey towers. Austin led her inside, the walls were painted yellow, holding various posters of cats, and different products you could buy. They came into a little entrance way that held a counter covered in paper's and an old, block computer, with a little bobblehead cat blu takked to the top.

Infront of the counter was a welcome mat in the shape of a paw print. Ally liked it, it was charming. To the left of the room there sat from what she could see, thirteen boxes of blankets.

"How many cats are here?" She wondered out loud.

"Sixty eight, including our latest wee girl I have here," Austin and Ally turned to find a tall, lanky red head standing behind them holding a cat carrier with a fluffy tabby inside." soon to be seventy four, Missy here is very pregnant, and according to the vet ultrasound she's just had, with six kittens, her owners moved house and abandoned her, I was contacted by the neighbours so I went and picked her up."

"That's so sad," Ally looked at the poor animal, looking frightened and very much wanting to get out and hide.

"It is. So many people adopt these sweet animals because as kitten's they're all little and adorable, but then they grow up and suddenly the owners loose interest. That's why I opened this place, so they have somewhere safe to live and will hopefully get adopted by other families that will give them a forever home."

Austin stepped forward. "Ally, this is my best friend Dez, the owner of this shelter. Dez this is my new friend Ally, she'd come to help out"

"It's lovely to meet you," she held out her hand.

Dez pushed her hand down and pulled her in for a tight hug, she hesitated for a moment out of shock before smiling and hugging him back.

"Anyone willing to help out my furbabies deserves much more then a handshake, I really appreciate it." He pulled away and gave her a greatful smile.

"You're welcome, I'm happy to help."

Dez lead them out back to where all of the cat crates were situated, each one had a cat bed, water and food bowls, litter boxes and various toys. Cats of all colours and sizes filled the crates, some having more than one. Several tall cat scratching posts and climbing towers surrounded the room.

"This is the bedrooms, they all sleep here, I let them out for play time every day for several hours, it's cruel to just leave them in cages, I'd let them out permantely if they didn't end up fighting each other all the time" Dez chuckled while looking fondly at all of the four legged critters. "We're very overloaded it's been a busier season than usual, but I just can't bring myself to turn any away. So I see which get along and I pair them together."

He found an empty cage and let Missy out into it. She streched out her long body and rounded belly before scurrying and hiding in the corner.

"She'll warm up soon and then I'll let her have a good run around" Dez smiled at her and closed the door before leading them back out front to start unpacking blankets.

"Okay so I have thirteen boxes of six blankets so we should have enough for everyone with a couple spare. Austin I'll get you to pop these in with the warning labelled cats, you know the drill, glove up and keep your face at a safe distance." Dez threw him a pair of thick gloves that ran up to his elbows.

"Warning labelled?" Ally questioned.

"Some of these cats haven't had very good lives." Austin replied sadly, "So they have very wild natures and can be aggresive. Dez here, works with them one on one to try help them return to a family friendly nature."

"But it's a lengthy process and has it's downfalls" Dez added and showed her his hands that were covered in scratch and bite marks. "But it's worth it in the end."

Ally smiled at him, she admired the kind person he was and everything he did, and Austin for the person he'd become despite his dark past.

"Ally you can do the other's and feel free to have some cuddles, they love it, I'm going to fill out Missy's paper work than I'm on the glamorous litter box duty." Dez waggled his eyebrows and smiled before sitting down behind the desk and clicking on a pen.

"Well, let's get started then." Austin walked over and picked up a box, Ally following close behind and got to work.

A couple of hours later and they were done, Ally was sat on the floor playing with a little ginger cat called Joe. He had been born with a deformity which gave him short stumpy front legs and he walked with a waddle. Ally thought it was adorable but apparently not many did and when nobody adopted him he was left in Dez's care.

She crinkled her nose and grinned when he flipped playfully onto his back as he fought to swipe at the string Ally was dragging around.

"He likes you" Austin walked over and sat down beside her watching the cat roll around.

"I like him too, I'd adopt him in a heartbeat if I had a different flatmate." She sighed.

Austin had a thought, he looked down at Joe, wiggling around his little paws and over at Dez who was currently fighting to get a worming tablet into a rather unhappy black cat's mouth.

"I'll adopt him for you."

"What?" Ally stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"I'll adopt Joe, he can live with me at my apartment and you can come and see him anytime you like." He shrugged.

Ally smiled at him. "That's really sweet but you don't have to do that for me." She returned to tossing the string around for the impatient kitty.

"No, I want to. I've been thinking about adopting for a while, I just hadn't got around to it, and it opens up a small space for Dez, he's so overrun at the moment so we would be doing him a favour."

Ally looked from Joe up to Austin who was watching her with a sincere expression. "You really want to?"

Austin nodded, "I do, and you know it's almost a sign, his names Joe and we met at a coffee shop and a nikname for a coffee is a cup of Joe. I mean, it's like fate."

Ally grinned before tackling the blonde in a hug knocking them both to the floor. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed. Austin laughed but stopped when he noticed how close they were, Ally seemed to have had the same thought as she stopped laughing too. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. They stared at eachother for a moment before she suddenly came back to reality, Ally cleared her throat and blushed wildly as she sat back up. He sat up beside her as well a shy smile on his face.

"I uh, I better talk to Dez and get the paperwork started."

She nodded and smiled. As he turned away she bit her lip trying unsuccesfully to hold back the massive grin that threatened to break out.

...

Austin and Ally stayed at the shelter for a few more hours helping with feeding and spending time with the cats before Dez offered them a ride home in his pick up Truck, the snow had started to fall again and the temperature had become alot colder, Ally felt better knowing the animals all had snuggly blankets to keep them warm. The three of them hopped in the front, Ally in the middle and Austin next to her with a cat carrier rested on his knee.

Joe meowed nervously. Ally looked into the cage resting her fingers on the little bars where he lay against. "Its okay kitty, you'll be home soon."

They made the drive to Austin's apartment, a little one bedroom place above his uncle's garage where he worked. Dez told her to go up for a few minutes to make sure Joe settled in before he'd take her home. She smiled greatfully as she slipped out of the truck closing the door behind her before following Austin up the stairs.

Austin let her in and she looked around his place, there was a single brown sofa with a coffee table covered in video games and a couple of dirty dishes, a tv sat against the wall. very much a guy's place. Two doors connected to the room which she assumed were the bedroom and bathroom and there was a small kitchen that was open from the lounge. It was cosey and with the photographs of people that looked similar to him hanging from the walls, it felt very much like a happy home.

When Austin had shut the door, he sat the carrier on the floor and opened the little door, they waited a moment before Joe emerged giving a few cautious, wobbly steps before he waddled off and started sniffing at everything.

"Look at that making himself right at home already." Austin grinned at his new little housemate before heading into the kitchen. He set a bag of food Dez had gifted him as thanks and opened it, filling up the food and water bowls and sitting them down on the floor. He placed the litter box in the bathroom and placed a folded up duvet on the floor by the sofa for a bed. But Joe was more than welcome to be his bed buddy and share the bed with Austin. "Well he's all ready to go." Austin rubbed his hands together as he came back into the room where Ally sat on the floor rubbing Joe's belly.

"I should probably get going, don't want to keep Dez waiting." She stood and wiped her hands on her jeans. "Thank you again, so much for this," She said smiling at him and looking down at the furry animal that was now purring and rubbing himself up against Austin's legs looking up at him happily.

"You're welcome, I think this little guy and I are gonna be pretty good buddies."

They looked at eachother for a moment before Ally stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. He returned the gesture pulling her close to his body.

"So I'll see you soon then," She asked hopefully as she pulled away.

Austin smiled and nodded. "You will."

Ally grinned and bit her lip, giving Joe another quick scratch before turning and leaving. She quickly made her way to Dez's truck apologizing for being a while. He shrugged assuring her he was fine with it.

The drive home was spent talking about different cats that had been adopted from the shelter, each story had the same sense of emotion, and the look of happiness never left Dez's face as he talked about his passion.

As they pulled up outside her building Dez turned to her and put on a fake, posh accent. "Final stop on the Desmond express, Ally's apartment. We thank you for choosing to ride with us today and wish you a fantastic evening." He tipped an invisible hat and wiggled his eyebrows. Ally laughed and shook her head at his playful antics.

"Thanks for today, it was nice being able to help." She smiled over at him.

Dez smiled back warmly, "No honestly thank you, it's really great having an extra set of hands to help. Seriously pop by any time, don't be a stranger. You're always welcome."

"I'd love to," She nodded.

Dez suddenly looked serious. "You know I like you Ally, you seem like a really good person. I think you're going to be really good for Austin. He still struggles with the guilt for what he's done before in the past and it get's him down sometimes, I think you might just be the ray of light that he needs in his life."

She gave him a small smile, "I haven't known him long, but I'll do whatever I can to keep him happy." She promised.

"Thank you." He said sincerely.

After saying their goodbyes Ally hopped out, she stood on the sidewalk and waved, watching as Dez drove off waiting till his truck disappeared around the corner before heading inside.

...

Ally stepped into the living room where Tina was sprawled out on the sofa reading a fashion magazine, her blanket resting on her lap, a glass of wine on the table beside her.

"I'm home," She chirped as she walked in and hung her coat, hat and scarf behind the door on the rack.

"How was your day?" Tina asked not looking away from her magazine.

Ally walked over and stood behind the couch, leaning onto the back and smiling out the window at the dark sky. "Amazing," She sighed.

Tina flopped her magazine down on her lap and looked at her with a knowing grin. "You have a crush on Mr. Blondie," She nodded, "A big one."

Ally skoffed. "I've only known him for a day,"

"Mmmhmm," Tina mumbled teasingly before picking up her magazine. She lowered it again suddenly and started making a sniffing sound before she gave an almighty sneeze...and then another... and another, and another.

Ally looked down at her cream jumper with wide eyes, noticing the little cat hairs all over them. Oops.

"We spent the day at a cat shelter, sorry Tina."

Tina sneezed again giving a frustrated groan before letting out another. She glared at Ally with narrowed eyes.

"You know what, I'm going to go and have a shower and wash all of my clothes."

"Yeah you do that," Tina grumbled before sneezing a few more times.

Ally grabbed her coat and other things from the rack and headed toward the bathroom with an apologetic smile on her face. She emptied her pockets before throwing all of her clothes into the washing machine. She turned on the shower before hearing her phone beep. Ally went over and picked it up, opening the new message from Austin to find a selfie of him and Joe. Ally giggled and felt that fluttery feeling in her chest again. She saved the picture as her phone home screen and put it down before going to get ready for her shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Ally rushed through the preschool doors on Monday morning, she was late for work very late. She pulled off her red coat, hat and scarf hanging them up in the coat room before heading to the office to sign in. She briefly glanced at the small, black framed clock hanging on the wall, Nine twenty. Yes she was quite late. Thanks to an overnight power cut in the building her alarm clock had been disconnected and hadn't gone off, her shift had started at seven thirty. It had not been a good start to the morning and the fact that it had started raining heavily through the night and washed away most of the snow, had not helped her mood.

Ally made her way into the little kitchen where her manager, Stephanie was attempting to chop up pieces of fruit while balancing the phone on her shoulder and a wee dark haired boy on her hip.

Tamati, was a cute nine month old with olive skin and black hair. He had taken a liking to the preschool manager and refused to go to anyone else without kicking up a fuss. Ally walked in and took the knife from her and continued to slice up the snacks for the kids giving Steph a chance to sneak away. Her manager smiled greatfully as she adjusted the wee boy on her hip and disappeared into the office.

...

Ally had just finished slicing up the last apple placing it in a pattern on the plate when the kids came into the eating area for morning tea. They all sat at their little tables on their little chairs, and giggled and talked excitedly amongst themselves. The other two teachers came in shooing the last trickle of mini humans ahead of them.

"Morning Ally," Carrie sing songed as she slid a wee red headed girl in a high chair.

Piper made her way into the kitchen and set to task filling up cups of water. "You finally made it in, everything alright?"

Ally smiled at them, "Yeah, just a rough morning, luck is not on my side today it seems." She picked up a couple of plates of fruit and made her way over to the tables placing them down between the kids, several little hands immediately reached out grabbing for their favourite snacks. She turned to walk away when she felt someone wrap their small arms around her leg. Ally looked down at a head of brown hair.

"Hello, monkey." She grinned rubbing his head. The three year old tilted his face up looking at her with his big blue eyes.

"I'm not a monkey, I'm Domilic!" He said cheekily. Ally crinkled her nose as she smiled.

"Dominic" She corrected, "And I know you're not a real monkey but you sure act like one." She booped his nose.

"Noooo!" He exclaimed with a big grin. Ally picked up the wee boy before popping him down in his seat.

"Have some fruit before it's all gone."

He folded his arms stubbornly. "No, I don't like it!" He stated. Ally raised an eyebrow at him.

"I know you like apple, and bananas, now eat up."

Dominic blew a rasberry at her with his tongue before giggling and turning to grab a piece of fruit. Ally smiled and rolled her eyes, standing back up to head to the kitchen. Steph emerged from the office and placed Tamati in a high chair. He began to grizzle before she gave him some banana. The baby squealed and waved his chubby wee arms excitedly before picking up a piece and munching on it. She smiled fondly at the toddler before joinging Ally.

"Sorry about that, just had a lady wanting to enquire about enrolling her daughter here and she had alot of demands for her," She put on her best posh accent. "She is to have a strict nap schedule at a set time each day, she is to be seated at the lunch table with only the higher class children. And all foods she eats are to be organic and low in sugar. I think she might be a little high maintenance." Steph sighed.

"Just what we need," Ally teased. "Oh, sorry about being so late this morning we had a powercut so my alarm was turned off." She gave an apologetic smile.

"It's fine," Steph assured, waving it off, "These things can't be helped." She shrugged. "How was your weekend anyway?"

Ally immediately smiled, and a wee blush made it's way to her cheeks "It wasn't bad." She fiddled with her fingers before she looked over at her manager who was giving her a knowing smile with one eyebrow raised. "What?" Ally questioned trying to act innocent.

"You met someone," Steph turned her body fully toward her, her hand on her hip. "Spill."

"What, pffft." Ally waved her off, trying her best to look unfazed but failed. She wasn't very good at stretching the truth, especially when her colleages could read her like an open book.

"Oh don't pfft me," Steph demanded, "I know it's a guy, you had that happy little look on your face. I used to get that look when I thought of Rocky."

Rocky was Steph's fiance, they'd been together for six years and he proposed to her a few months ago while on a trip to Paris he'd surprised her with for her birthday.

Ally sighed there was no point in denying it, so she began to tell her about Austin.

Steph listened intently, joined shortly into the story by Carrie and Piper.

"Wow, I can't believe he got a cat for you." Piper said wide eyed. "That's moving fast, you've only known the guy two days, it seems a little weird, are you sure he's normal?"

Ally narrowed her eyes at the blonde, "He'd been thinking about adopting a cat from the shelter anyway, he just hadn't got around to it and it just seemed to fit into place. And Joe is the sweetest." She defended.

"Well I think it's cute," Carrie added in, taking Ally's side. "He's making a big effort for you, it's nice to hear about a guy being a gentleman for once and trying to woo a girl"

Ally gave her a pointed look. "He's not wooing me, we're friends" Though admitedly she wouldn't mind being wooed by Austin.

"And yet you already have a cat together." Piper sing songed. "Next you'll be moving in"

Ally poked her tongue at her before checking on the kids and sending a few that had finished eating outside to play with Carrie.

"When do we get to meet him," Steph asked, as she began picking up the empty plates from the tables. "I want to see what he looks like before I make judgement."

"Stephanie Bishop!" Ally scoulded with her hands on her hips. "You shouldn't judge a person based on their looks."

"Uh oh, is he the, 'only mommy thinks I'm pretty kind of guy'?" Piper asked while wiping down the table surfaces.

Ally rolled her eyes before giving the blonde a playful glare.

"I don't judge on looks" Steph said quickly, "But a nice face is definitely a decent bonus."

Piper nodded in agreement.

Ally couldn't contain her grin anymore, "Okay fine, he's cute."

"Just cute?" Piper questioned.

"Very cute," She gushed.

"Proof, or it didn't happen." Steph said teasingly, She picked up Tamati from his highchair perching him back on her hip. The toddler grinned and gooed happily and started trying to grab at the glasses on her face. "You're trouble you are." She cooed at the toddler.

"Well, I may have a photo of him." Ally said quietly. Piper dropped the cloth she was wiping with down and jumped toward the smaller woman.

"Show me, show me, show me." Steph moved to stand beside Piper nodding her head in agreement.

Ally smiled and rolled her eyes, she wouldn't admit it to them but she was rather enjoying having a boy to brag about, even though they weren't dating it was fun getting a little attention. Stephanie was engaged and Piper and Carrie both had long term boyfriends and they often nagged her about being single, offering many blind dates which she politely declined. She'd seen far to many movies to know the many consequences a blind date could have. Ally pulled out her phone that was sitting in her pocket and unlocked the screen to show the girls the photo of Austin and Joe.

Pipers eyes widened as she snatched the phone from her. "Damn Als, I am impressed. He is CUTE!"

"Yeah," Steph agreed, "If I wasn't already taken," She held her left hand in the air wiggling the sparkling rock on her finger around, She loved to show it off as much as possible. "I'd definitely snatch him up."

"Hey, stay in your lane missy." Ally warned playfully.

"He's definitely a catch, I take away any comments about him being weird" Piper oggled the photo unashamedly. "I may be a dog person but he can get a cat for me any day."

"Ten out of ten would bang." Steph remarked with a tone of awe.

"Steph, you're holding a child don't talk like that," Ally scoulded. She took back the phone admiring the photo for a few moments before slipping it back in her pocket and taking the dishes into the kitchen to wash them.

...

It was past six when Ally arrived home, she hung up her things and threw her keys down on the table before plopping dramatically onto the sofa beside her flatmate.

Tina didn't look away from the television set where a re-run of friends was on. "Long day?" She asked between biting on her finger nails.

Ally sighed, "I love kids but I swear they have invisible little energy sucking machines on them."

Tina gave a small hum of agreement, Ally turned her head to watch the screen where Chandler and Joey were having a conversation.

"I don't care what anyone says, Chandler is without a doubt a hottie." Tina said with a slight tone of awe. Ally crinkled her nose in disgust. Sure he was a nice guy, and could be funny but he was NOT a hottie, Joey however... Her train of thought was cut when Tina mentioned a certain someone that had been on her mind. "So speaking of hotties, how's your blonde, man god?" She leaned over the arm of the couch and pulled up a partially eaten box of chocolates.

"I haven't heard from him today actually," Ally replied as she took a sweet from the box Tina had offered her. "I suppose he's caught up working, apparently mechanics get busy this time of year because alot of people want to go away with the family for christmas and want their vehicles road safe."

Tina hummed again in agreement before biting into a hard caramel.

"You should offer to have dinner with him, he probably won't feel like cooking after a hard day." Tina looked over at her and wiggled her eyebrows.

As tempting as the idea was she didn't want to seem annoying, they'd seen eachother the last two days in a row and she worried that she'd scare him off if she seemed too forward. Would he end up feeling suffocated by their friendship and he'd politely cut off contact and she'd never see him or sweet little Joe again.

"Stop overthinking it,"Tina said once again interuppting her train of thought.

Ally skoffed, "What, pffft I am not." She tried to tilt her head and position her hands in a way that showed she didn't care, she was totally cool with the situation at hand. But from the expression her friend gave, she realized quickly that she just came off as looking a little odd. So she slumped back against the sofa and took another chocolate. "How can you tell?"

"Because everytime you overthink your eyes tend to glaze over and you stare into the distance." Tina looked at her with the best 'I know all' expression she could.

Ally pouted, "But what if he thinks I'm being to forward, we only just met."

Tina nodded, "Yes, and he got you a cat... I think we far surpassed the 'just met' phase. Now come on, just text him. It's not any worse than him stalkishly turning up here in hopes you'll see him." She looked at her pointedly.

Ally took a deep breath pulling her phone from her pocket, "Alright, fine. I'll text him."

"That'a girl!" Tina cheered and gave her a toothy grin before turning back to her show.

Ally smiled and shook her head while opening up her messages.

 **Sender : Ally**

 _Hey Coffee shop boy,_

 _So I hope I'm not bothering you, but I'm pretty tired after a long day and don't feel like cooking, so I was thinking about going out for a bite, and was wondering if you wanted to come?_

She read over it a few times before hitting send. A few minutes later and her phone beeped, Ally quickly opened the message, pulling away when Tina tried to lean in and read over her shoulder.

 **Sender : Austin**

 _Coffee shop girl! I totally get you, I've had a long day too. I was actually thinking about getting some chinese and chucking on a fun kids movie if you're interested? I know Joe would be excited to see you as well._

Ally bit her lip and smiled as she replied.

 **Sender : Ally**

 _I would love to to join you both._

Tina gave a wee squeal, Ally had given up on hiding her phone and was allowing her flatmate to read the conversation. Her phone beeped with a reply quickly.

 **Sender : Austin**

 _Awesome, I was kind of hoping you would, I've been tossing wether to ask you for the last hour, I didn't want to seem clingy after demanding your attention the last couple of days so I'm happy you asked.I'll be over in twenty to pick you up._

Tina held a hand to her heart, "He's so disgustingly adorable I can barely stomach it." Ally giggled and shoved her shoulder.

"You're so mean," She teased, "Right I'm going to get changed." She dashed to her room and dug her way through her clothing before deciding on her woolen, maroon dress with some black leggings and her brown ankle boots. She threw on a quick lick of makeup and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. Deciding she was satisfied she nodded at her reflection in the mirror and headed back to the living room where the sofa was empty.

She could hear rustling from the kitchen and she went in to find Tina setting a pot of water to boil on the stove, and the ingrediants for spag bol on the bench top.

"How do I look?" Ally asked. Tina turned around to study her outfit, Ally gave a wee spin for effect. She nodded and smiled.

"You look good, He'll no doubt be blown away."

There was a knock at the door. "He's here!" She gasped, "Are you sure I look okay?"

Tina rolled her eyes, "Yes Ally you do, quit worrying and go answer the door, your prince charming is waiting." She grabbed the petite brunettes shoulders and spun her around giving her a wee shove in the right direction. Ally poked her tongue at her over her shoulder before going to the door. She took a breath to compose herself before she turned the handle and opened it. Austin stood before her wearing fitted black jeans, and a grey buttoned up shirt. He looked SO good. His hair looked slightly more styled than usual and Ally wondered if he'd tried to make an effort to look good for her. He really didn't need to try, he was pretty much perfection on legs.

"Hey you," He grinned his beautiful smile.

"Hey," She replied.

"You look gorgeous." Ally face blushed beet red and looked down at her boots. He chuckled. "So are you ready to go?"

Ally nodded, "Yeah just let me grab my coat." She stepped back in grabbing her red coat, scarf and hat from the rack, slipping her phone, wallet and keys in the pockets before calling out a quick goodbye to her flatmate.

Austin stepped back allowing her to go first, the gentleman as always. They made their way outside coming to a red pick up truck pulled up at the curb.

"Is this yours?" She asked as he quickly ran to unlock it.

"It's my uncles, he lets me borrow it sometimes while I'm saving for my own. He's spending the night at a friends so didn't need it."

"That's nice of him." Austin opened the door for her, holding out his hand to help her in. She thanked him as she slipped into her seat and clicked in her seatbelt. Always important to be safe. He came around and climbed in the drivers side and buckled up before heading off.

They drove to a small chinese place not far from her apartment and after a brief argument over who was going to pay for their meal, with Austin winning in the end, much to Ally's annoyance -although it was kind of cute- they finally made it to Austin's apartment.

He unlocked the door and stepped back for Ally to head in before him, she stepped into the cosey living room finding Joe snuggled up asleep on the sofa.

"There's my favourite furball!" She cooed rushing over to squat in front of him. Joe twitched an ear before he lifted his head and gave a big yawn, he looked up at Ally and started purring. "Aww who's a happy kitty." She scratched behind his ears and he tilted his little head happily.

Austin grinned at the pair as he headed into the kitchen with the bag of food and set to grabbing some plates and glasses of soda. "So what movie do you want to watch?" He asked while unscrewing the coke bottle lid.

Ally who was now on the sofa with Joe on her lap looked over at him. "Hmm, maybe something I haven't seen before, what have you got?"

Austin thought for a moment, "Well I've just got a new movie I haven't seen yet, called the good dinosaur. Have you seen it?" He made his way into the living room with their dinner set out on a tray and placed it on the coffee table infront of them.

"No I haven't" She shook her head,"Should we watch that one?"

"Sounds good to me," Austin walked over to his dvd rack and picked up the case he wanted, slipping the disc into the player before sitting over on the sofa. He looked down at the small space between them and tried to sneakily move right over next to her by 'looking around for the remote' Ally looked away and bit her lip fighting back a grin and blush. She knew he had done it on purpose and she didn't mind one bit.

"Oh there it is, right in front of me on the table." He gave a sly wee laugh as he picked it up and pressed play and they started to eat and watch the film.

They were a fair way into the movie, and had come to a sad scene. Ally was trying as hard as she could not to cry but she couldn't help letting a few tears fall as she watched the little dinosaur and boy talk about their lost family families. She didn't want him to see, feeling a little embarrased so she had let down her hair down and was using it to hide her face. Suddenly beside her she heard a loud sniff and she looked over to see he was in fact crying as well. Austin spotted Ally looking from the corner of his eye and quickly cleared his throat. "I uhh, I've got hayfever." He insisted.

"In Winter?" She teased. He nodded trying to act innocent.

They looked at eachother for a moment silently challenging the other before they burst out laughing.

"Okay fine, I cry in sad movies I'm a human so sue me!"

Ally giggled, "It's okay I'm crying too, it's so sad."

Austin slung his arm over her shoulders, "It's okay I'll try to fix you emotionally with a hug."

Ally blushed again, grinning as she snuggled into his side resting her head on his shoulder. "You're a real giver Austin, what would I do without you?" She felt his chest vibrate as she chuckled. They fell into silence again as the movie continued.

As the credits started playing neither of them moved from where they sat, both feeling quite comfortable and a little sleepy after their long days. At some point Austin had pulled a blanket from the back of the sofa and placed it over them, Ally had moved in closer, her head resting in the crook of his neck and his head resting on hers. His arm was wrapped around her, gently rubbing the exposed skin on her arm. It was very soothing and Ally could feel herself drifting. She should probably go home, but she couldn't find the motivation to move. And neither could he.

Joe jumped up curling into the spot where their laps met and went to sleep. Ally smiled at him for a moment before closing her eyes, listening to the sound of Austin's breathing becoming slower and heavier as she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was freezing, Ally pulled her blankets tighter around her body. The soft, cotteny warmth enveloped her and she sighed happily. She could stay here forever... if it wasn't for the abnoxious ringing of the alarm clock on her bedside table. Why did she ever want to grow up? Waking up this early every morning especially in Winter should be banned. And whoever created the sound for alarm clocks was most certainly not in her good books.

Without opening her eyes she reached out to shut off her alarm, and get rid of that ear piercing noise. But her hand found nothing, instead aimlessly reaching around the cold surface of her wooden side table. Odd, she didn't remember moving the clock from it's usual spot. Ally opened her eyes slowly and looked over at the small, silver, rectangle device that was definitely not hers, sitting at the back of a scruffy black side table that also was not hers. She rubbed her eyes and sat up looking around the light brown walls of the unfamiliar bedroom. She had a moment of panic wondering where she was and who's bed she was in. Looking around curiously her eyes landed on a photo on the dresser opposite the bed. Austin stood next to shorter a woman that look very similar to him, curly blonde hair, and a familiar smile and eyes. It must be his mother she assumed.

Ally started to remember the night before, the pair of them falling asleep on the couch, she couldn't help beaming and gave a muffled squeal into the blankets. She couldn't deny it, she liked the guy a lot. Was it too quick, probably. Did she care? Not in the slightest.

A thought dawned on her and Ally suddenly wondered how she'd gotten in here, they had been on the couch. Had he carried her in, had he slept in here with her?

Looking at the unruffled blankets neatly tucked in beside her, she'd realized not. The thought almost made her want to pout...just a little.

She looked over at the alarm clock again and realized she was going to need to get up soon, she needed to get home and get ready for work. So with an exasperated huff she shoved back the covers immediately cringing at the cold air that hit as she rolled herself over the side of the bed. She wrapped her arms around herself rubbing quickly hoping for some kind of warm friction.

Heading out into the living room she spotted Joe curled up asleep on top of a blanket and pillow that lay on the sofa, she realized Austin must have out slept here and let her have his bed. It warmed her a little at the sweet gesture. A door opened beside her and Ally looked over just in time for Austin to step out of the bathroom.

Austin... who was dressed only in a fluffy, yellow towel that hung low on his hips, his damp blonde hair dropping lines of water down his bare chest.

"Ally!" The pair of them froze staring at eachother with wide eyes, Ally felt her mouth go dry. She quickly came to her senses and turned to look down at her shoes, her face turning a bright red with embarrasment

"I, uh, I'm..." Austin sputtered a little trying to come up with something to make this situation less awkward. He'd somehow forgotten she'd stayed the night and in his sleepy morning state, had gone about his usual routine, forgetting that there was another person in his apartment. And now here they were, him barely covered after a shower. And her probably rather mortified. "I'm gonna go get dressed." He cleared his throat and swiftly ducked into the bedroom behind her.

Ally looked up from the floor sneaking a peak at the door behind her before looking over at Joe who had woken and was now sitting up watching her. She mouthed a silent 'wow' as she went to sit down, Joe crawled over onto her lap and nuzzled his small, furry head against her chin. Ally started scratching him behind his ears and watched outside the window at the grey sky. This was an unexpected morning so far.

After a short while Austin emerged from his room wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a white t shirt. Ally looked back at him but when their eyes met the pair quickly looked in opposite directions.

Ally tried desperately to think of something to say, but the image of Austin's bare torso kept popping into her mind and she'd come up blank again. Why did her female hormones have to betray her this way.

Joe jumped down from Ally's lap and waddled over to his food bowl in the kitchen, he brushed himself up against it and looked up at Austin expectantly, giving a wee meow.

"You hungry buddy?" Austin cooed affectionately and followed the little ball of fluff into the room greatful for him interupting the silence. Ally watched as he opened the cupboard and retrieved the bag of cat food and filled up his bowl. Austin looked over at her.

"Are you hungry?" Ally looked up at him and shrugged, giving a small smile.

"I guess a little," Her stomach suddenly gave a loud grumble and she clapped her hand to it trying to muffle the noise but to no avail. Austin gave a loud laugh.

"Just a little huh." He shook his head and moved to place a pan on the stove. "I think your stomach has bigger ideas."

Ally playfully narrowed her eyes at him and moved over to stand by the counter.

"Do you like pancakes?" Austin asked as he pulled a packet of flour from the cupboard.

Ally nodded and smiled, "Can I help with anything?"

"Uhh, you can grab the eggs from the fridge for me?" Austin poured some flour and salt into a mixing bowl and mixed it together before making a hole in the centre, when Ally handed him the eggs he cracked them open and added them in, whisking them all together with milk and oil. "Now I don't want to brag or anything," Austin said as he began to pour the mixture into the pan. "But I make the best pancakes you will ever taste."

The batter sizzled in the pan, after a minute austin flipped the pancakes over.

"Oh really," Ally teased. "I think mine might be better."

Austin looked up at her with a brow raised in challenge. "Oh is that so?"

Ally folded her arms and nodded. "That is so."

Austin flipped the pancakes onto a plate before pouring more batter onto the pan. He turned moving to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of maple syrup and a can of whipped cream. "Sit." He demanded pointing to the stool behind the counter.

Ally did as she was told and climbed up onto the stool, resting her elbows on the surface. Austin slid the plate, with a knife and fork and the syrup and cream infront of her.

"Try it." He nodded at the food.

Ally glanced at him and down at the fluffy golden pancakes that did in fact look amazing. She opened the syrup and poured a little on before closing the lid.

"No!" Austin exclaimed making her jump.

"What?" She looked at him wide eyed. "What did I do?"

"What do you call that?" He pointed at the plate infront of the brunette, as he flipped his second batch onto another plate before pouring the last of the batter into the pan.

Ally looked down confused, "um pancakes?" She looked up at Austin who's hands were on his hips looking rather sassy. She giggled.

"No, smarty pants. What do you call that?" He indicated closer to the little puddle of maple syrup at the centre of her pancakes.

"What's wrong with it?" Ally was getting more confused by the second.

"You need WAY more syrup. You're doing it wrong." Austin flipped the pancakes in the pan.

Ally laughed again, "There's no wrong way to eat pancakes, Austin."

"Yes, yes there is." He pointed his finger at her. "And you, are doing it,"

She raised her eyebrow at him. "Alright, mr 'pancake genius.' show me the right way then."

Austin grinned and shook his head as he switched off the stove when the final batch were done. He moved back over to her and flicked the lid up on the syrup and whipped cream. "Are you ready to have your mind blown?"

Ally looked at him wide eyed. "I'm almost afraid to say yes."

Austin winked at her before he started pouring the syrup all over her plate followed by a tower of cream. "There." He said triumphantely looking rather pleased with himself before turning to do the same to his plate."

Ally looked down at her pancakes that were now swimming in a lake of sticky, sweetness.

"How do I eat it?"

Austin took a seat on the stool next to her and picked up his own knife and fork. "With your mouth." He stated matter-of-factly.

She gave him a pointed look and he just grinned in return.

"I don't even know where to start" She looked down at the excessive amount of syrup and cream feeling a little lost.

Austin chuckled, "just cut a bit of pancake off the side then dip it in the top of the cream and work your way in." He showed her and popped a bite in his mouth. Ally watched as he began to chew and groaned in happiness, closing her eyes. "Pancakes are the best food EVER!"

She smiled at his childlike humour, it was cute.

"Alright," she sighed. "Here goes nothing." She cut of a piece, and dipped it in the cream before putting it in her mouth. She chewed for a minute, and she couldn't lie, it was amazing. She'd never had a pancake so fluffy and the extra sweetness really did give it that something special.

"So?" Austin asked eagerly awaiting her thoughts.

She looked over at him. "They're okay" She shrugged and immediately had to bite her lip to keep from smiling when his face dropped.

"Just okay?!"

Allt couldn't help it and she laughed. "I'm kidding, they're really good."

"Best you've ever had?"

She raised an eyebrow at him and he did the same, mirroring her expression.

"Okay fine, yes they're the best." Austin fist pumped and cheered.

Ally grinned and rolled her eyes turning back to her plate.

...

After they finished eating Ally said her goodbyes to Joe before Austin drove her to work, stopping by her apartment quickly to get ready.

They pulled up at the curb, by the preschool.

Ally looked out and waved at a few kids that were just arriving with their parents. She turned to look back at Austin and found him watching her with a small smile.

"What?" she asked shyly.

He chuckled and shook his head, "It's nothing."

She tilted her head looking at him curiously but decided not to push him. "Thank you for breakfast, and for last night, it was fun."

"It was" He agreed. "It's nice having someone to talk to to besides my family and Dez all the time. I mean don't get me wrong they're great but I don't know it's just nice to meet someone new, ya know."

Ally nodded, she knew exactly what he ment. Her life had becomed very routined, the only people she spoke to was Tina, the girls at work, the staff at star bucks and to her family and Trish in Miami when they spoke on the phone. It got a little boring after a while. Meeting Austin had been a breath of fresh air.

"I feel the same," Austin grinned at her and she looked back at him, they stayed like that for a moment in comfortable silence just looking at eachother. Ally could've sworn she saw him start to lean in when his phone suddenly started ringing causing the two of them to jump apart.

Austin picked up his phone and looked at who was calling, he gave an angry sigh and shook his head before shoving it into the centre console choosing to not answer.

"Everything okay?" She asked quietly not wanting to poke her nose in his personal business. Austin looked over at her and nodded putting on a smile that she could tell was put on for her sake.

"Yeah it's nothing, no worries."

"Okay," she whispered, she didn't want to push him but she couldn't push down that slight feeling of worry for the blond coffee shop boy she'd become so fond of in a short time. She looked at the clock on the dashboard seeing her shift was starting soon. "I better get inside before Steph and the others get over run by little people."

She put her hand on the door handle.

"Wait,"

Ally paused and looked back at him, his expression seemed a little nervous.

"What is it?"

Austin looked down at his hands that were fidgeting in his lap "I want to ask you something."

"Okay," She smiles at him and sits back in her seat.

Austin took a shakey breath before slowly looking back at her, "Okay, I'm a little nervous because it's been a long, LONG time since I've done this but I was wondering if you'd be interested in going out with me to dinner on Friday night, like somewhere fancy?"

Ally tilted her head, "Austin are you asking me out on a date?"

Austin blushed a little, " Dont feel pressured or anything, it's just that, well, after spending these last few days with you I kind of realize that I may sort of, like you. Like... like like you" He shook his head and looked down embarrased. "Sorry I sound like a silly teenage boy."

Ally suddenly felt a strange sense of insecurity come over her. She'd never done well with guys, it was like when she went on a date things got weird and the awkwardness would rage. She didn't want to scare Austin away by getting nervous and acting odd. She bit her lip and looked at her lap.

"What is it?" He looked at her in genuine concern.

Ally sighed and shook her head, "It's dumb really," She laughed at how ridiculous she was "it's just that, I've never made it very far with guys, they tend to think I'm awkward and weird. It's nice that for once I haven't scared someone off, especially someone like you, I mean you're like perfection on legs and I'm just me...boring old me, I'm just kind of worried that old habits will kick in and I'll push you away" She couldn't bring herself to look up after her confession. Austin tucked his finger under her chin and made her look at him, his eyes pierced deep into hers.

"Miss Ally, you are in no way boring or weird, on the contrary I find you to be completely mezmerizing."

His voice was deep and almost seductive, Ally could've all but melted into a puddle of hormonal goo right there. This man most definitely had her smitten.

"So what do you say, come to dinner with me, please?" He pouted his lip a little at the end. How could she possibly say no

"I'd love to." She whispered.

Austin grinned and lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. She couldn't contain her smile and she giggled.

"You better get to work before you're late." Austin sat back into his seat.

"Oh!" Ally looked outside after she came to her senses and remembered where she was. "Right, uh, so I guess I'll see you soon then?" She looked over at him as she opened the door.

Austin smiled back and nodded, "I'll see you soon."

She got out of the red truck and watched as he drove off down the road before pratically skipping inside to start her shift.

...

The week had gone by far to slow. Austin had been caught up at work as the busy season had well and truly hit so she hadn't gotten to see him, much to her dislike. But Austin had made a point of sending her a text everyday when he finally got home to ask her how her day was and tell her about Joe. It had become the highlight of her day seeing her phone light up with his name.

Friday had finally arrived, Ally rushed in the door at five-thirty feeling more than stressed, she'd had a bad sleep thanks to a weeknight party next door so her eyes now looked baggy and tired. So far today she'd managed to get paint AND squashed banana through her hair and a massive pimple had shown up on her forehead. She'd had to answer a phone call just as her shift ended which to her dismay resulted in a heap of paper work being filled out and her coming home much later than she wanted to be, to even have a chance of getting herself presentable for her date.

Her day was not going well.

As she walked into the living room the sight before her, nearly made her want to cry. Tina was sat in the living room, the coffee table was spread out with make up and hair styling equipment. Her flatmate turned and immediately her eyes widened.

Ally pouted, "Am I really that bad?" Tina bit her lip as she walked over to the brunette who was currently in a very fragile state. She visibly cringed as she ran her fingers through her matted curls.

"Well... I certainly have my work cut out for me, BUT, nothing is impossible. Go and have a quick shower, wash your hair and shave everything." Tina turned and shoved her in the direction of the bathroom.

Ally looked at her over her shoulder "Shave everything?" She questioned.

Tina smirked and winked at her holding up a condom. "You never know what could happen." Ally gaped at her

"Tina!"

Her friend laughed loudly and Ally shook her head grinning as she headed to have a shower.

Fifteen minutes and a very rushed wash up later and Ally was sitting on the sofa as Tina set to work blow drying her hair.

"Now," Tina stepped back once it was done and placed her hands on her hips as she studied Ally closely. "Straight hair, or curls." She asked herself. She made a tutting sound as she looked at the pimple on her head. Ally felt a little bit like a display case right now and didn't know where to look "Okay I've got it." Tina grinned and clapped her hands.

Once she finished her hair, Tina immediately set onto doing Ally's make up refusing to let her look in a mirror till she was done. She promised not to go overboard, with just a little concealer to cover her blemish and lighten her eyes and some mascara and eyeliner, with a touch of red lipstick to finish.

Tina sat back and grinned feeling very pleased with her work.

"Do I get to see now?" Ally raised a perfectly groomed brow.

"Nope," Tina grinned when her flat mate pouted. We still need to put on your dress. Tina rushed into Ally's room and came back out with a pile of dresses. "Right, I raided your wardrobe and brought out every half decent dress you own. Not much to work with but it will have to do."

Ally felt slightly insulted. "What does that mean?"

Tina shrugged and ignored her question and moved onto dressing her up like a mannequin.

Twelve dresses later and Ally was sitting on the sofa boredly wearing a robe as Tina stressed over the fact that none of Ally's dresses were good enough. RUDE! She quite liked her dresses. Now Tina didn't know what to do, there was no time to go to the store. Austin could be here anytime. Tina packed away all of her makeup and accessories as she tried to come up with a plan.

Ally sighed, "Maybe I should just reschedule." She was feeling slightly defeated.

"No, I'll figure it out. I'll quickly find a store that's open and go get one." Tina ran to get her laptop, when suddenly a knock came at the door. "Crap it's to late, it's to late!"

"What do I do?!" Ally stood up looking at her room mate frantically. Tina grabbed the pile of dresses and thrust them in her arms. Another knock came.

"Just go put one on, I'll answer the door."

Ally scurried to her room and shut the door behind her, she pressed her back against the cold wood and slid down taking a deep breath to try and calm her nerves. What was she going to do. She looked over at her bed wondering if she could pretend she was sick and just climb under the covers.

Her eyes travelled down to the old suitcase that was under the bed base, it was full of different things she brought with her of her families so they were with her here in new york.

Then she suddenly clicked.

Ally rushed over and dragged the case into the middle of the room she unclasped it and lifted the lid riffling through the contents til she found something soft at the bottom. She carefully pulled it out and lay it on her bed. It was perfect.

Growing up Ally had always loved dressing up in her mother's clothes, with her too big shoes. Her favourites had always been this beautiful red dress and a set of black heels. When her mother moved away she had told Ally she wanted her to keep them, something to hold on to.

And here they were, just when she needed them. She pulled them on and turned to finally look in the mirror. The reflection before her took her own breath away. No one would have thought she was the same woman who had gone to work this morning, her hair was curled perfectly and parted to the side to hide her blemish, her make up was like art, flawless and beautiful, her lips matching her outfit.

Her dress was a deep red, it fitted around her chest, with a sweetheart neckline that showed off a bit of a bust for just that little bit of sexy. The skirt flowed to just below her knee. And with the heels the look was just... perfect. She felt like her mum would be proud so she took a selfie to show her later.

A knock came at her door.

"Ally your dates waiting." Tina's voice called out.

"I'm coming!" She quickly replied. Ally picked up her small black clutch and made her way out to the living room.

Tina's eyes widened and smiled widely when she walked in the room, Austin turned and looked at her, he held his hand to his chest and a slight expression of awe showed on his face. He looked handsome, blacks dress pants and shoes with a deep grey shirt and black jacket. Ally shyly stepped towards him.

"Hey" She whispered,

"Hey," He replied.

Tina looked back and fourth between them feeling very very pleased with how this was going.

"Do I look okay," Ally asked quietly.

"You're breathtaking." He said to her in his deep tone. She smiled at looked down.

"Alright kids you both have a big night ahead so let's get this show on the road." Tina handed Ally her jacket and shooed them towards the door.

Austin stepped to the side and held his hand out letting her go first. Ally gave a final look back at her flatmate who was standing back giving them thumbs up, before she turned and walked out and he followed behind pulling the door closed behind him...


	5. Chapter 5

The restaurant was like something pulled out of a scene of a romantic movie, it was beautiful. A glistening chandelier hung above the centre of the room, the walls a colour of deep maroon, displayed several pieces of art. The tables were dressed in black silk cloths with a candelabra in the middle of each one.

The pair were seated by a large glass window with a view of Rockerfella centre. Ally watched in fascination as skaters spun around the ice rink. She would have loved to be able to do that but with her clumsy, two-left feet, she knew it was a far off dream. Then there was the tree. Every year a huge christmas tree was placed and lit in the heart of the centre. It was stunning, with lights of all colours and a star right at the top. Ally loved christmas, something about the season just made you feel happy inside. The excitement, the decorations, spending time together with your family. She felt a tinge of sadness at the last thought. Her parents were going to be working this christmas, as well as Trish so for the first time she would be spending it alone. Her mother being so far away working with the animals, often wasn't there for special occasions, but it was the first christmas without her dad and best friend since living in new york city. They had promised to have a late celebration. But it still dampened her spirits a wee bit.

She turned and looked at Austin who was watching out the window as well, and she couldn't help smiling. She was on a date with a cute guy, it wasn't the time to think sad thoughts. She needed to focus on the here and now.

"It's beautiful isn't it." She said quietly

Austin turned his head to look at her and nodded. "Yeah, I used to come here to New York every year with my mom and dad for a week. It was like a family tradition every Christmas time, we'd fly over and just wander around the city every day, my mom especially loved seeing the tree."

Ally nodded in agreement.

"It was my favourite part about the holiday season," Austin continued "we were all just happy. But then I fell in with the wrong crowd and well... you know how that goes. We suddenly stopped going because I had this idea that it was lame to spend time with the folks. It wasn't until we moved here that I realized how much I actually missed it." He looked back out the window and smiled sadly. "What was your christmas like growing up?"

"Chaotic usually," Ally laughed. "My dad has never been the type to like spending money, so he'd make a small lunch for the family then spend most of christmas day chasing people to make sure they didn't eat over the specified limit per person"

Austin chuckled.

"Someone, almost always my uncle, would make a comment about him being cheap and dad would get all offended and start an argument. Then I'd step in and tell them to cut it out and to stop acting like children. They'd usually sulk for a while, sitting on opposite sides of the living room drinking their beers each not wanting to be the first to admit they were wrong, before one or the other eventually cracks a joke and they both laugh and are back to being all happy again. It was busy but I loved it, having the whole family together. It's harder now that I'm in new york, but most years I fly down to spend it with them. Unfortunately my parents and Trish my best friend have to work this year so we're having a late christmas, it's okay though, I understand that life gets in the way sometimes" She looked over at Austin and shrugged.

Austin opened his mouth to say something but was interupted

"Good evening."

The two of them looked up to see a waiter had arrived at their table with a little cart, he was tall and thin, and his black hair was overly, gelled and pulled back tightly. A fake smile plastered on his face.

"I apologize for the wait, I am Benjamen and I will be your server tonight, these are your menus, and a complimentary basket of bread. I will give you some time to decide before I return for your orders shortly." Benjamen placed the menus with the fanciest writing Ally thought she'd ever seen before them and a basket of bread rolls with a small dish of butter and knives. They thanked him and he nodded giving a curt bow before pushing the trolley away.

Ally opened her menu and began to look through the options, most of which she wasn't sure what they were, and was fairly sure were written in french. She looked over at Austin who had an equally confused look on his face and was scratching his head.

She giggled and he looked up at her and blushed. "Sorry, I didn't realize this restaurant was so french, I just saw it looked nice and chose it" He admitted. "You'd think they would atleast have english translations"

She smiled and shook her head. "It's fine, really." She bit her lip as she pretended she knew what she was doing, considering sneakily pulling out her phone under the table to open a translation app.

Austin watched her, knowing full well she didn't know what it was as much as he did. "Be honest, would you rather have just gone somewhere like a grill instead of." ...he looked back down at the unfamiliar words. "This?"

Ally bit her lip, "Well, it's a little out of my comfort zone but it's nice and I really appreciate the effort of wanting to choose somewhere nice for me."

Austin sighed. "Yeah, but I wanted us to have fun, you know" Ally smiled at him. Austin looked down at his menu again. "And what on earth is escargo?"

"Oh I know that word!" Ally piped up feeling ever so slightly proud of herself. "It means snails."

Austin looked at her wide eyed. "They eat snails?" The look of disgust on his face was priceless.

She nodded, "Yeah, in france it's like a delicacy."

"Ew!" His nose scrunched up and she giggled. Austin threw his menu down on the table and looked over at her. "Do you wanna go get a burger?"

Ally grinned, and threw her menu on top of his "I'd loved to." He stood and held out his hand, Ally looked at it for a second before she placed hers in his and they left the restaurant. together.

...

Ally laughed loudly, her head thrown back as Austin finished telling her the story of how he had come to have a fear of umbrellas as a child.

"Hey it was a serious fear," He defended himself before popping another fry in his mouth.

Ally giggled some more before managing to compose herself, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh at you it just sounded so odd. I don't think I've ever met someone with a fear of umbrellas."

"HAD!" Austin corrected her. "I'll have you know I've overcome it,"

She laughed again and shook her head as she scrunched up her empty burger wrapper and threw it in the trash can beside her. They were sitting on a low wall at the edge of rockerfeller centre, looking up at the tree.

Austin smiled at her at for the moment, "You have a nice laugh."

Ally looked over at him, "I do?"

He nodded, "Yeah, you do"

Ally looked down at her lap as she blushed. Austin reached over and took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. She bit her lip but couldn't help beaming. It was strange how good it felt doing something as simple as holding a boy's hand. Ally lent her head against Austin's shoulder and sighed happily as she looked up at the sparkling lights. Austin looked down at her, a small, content smile on his face before he looked up at the tree and lent his head on hers.

"So how did you develop your fear?" He asked her quietly

Ally hesitated for a moment looking at their hands. "When I was younger, I applied to go to the Music University of New York. I had always loved playing and singing, so I felt pretty confident. But when the day of the audition came, I don't know, I just freaked out. I was so nervous I couldn't concentrate and I messed up. The man who came for the audition told me I was a no talent and had wasted his time. I took it pretty hard and suddenly became to scared to play in fear of messing up." She sighed sadly. "I haven't played for anyone again since, not even my family."

"That was pretty rough, he should have given you another chance." Austin creased his brow together and shook his head with an unimpressed expression.

Ally shrugged, "I would've messed up anyway."

Austin shook his head again, "I think you could've done it, if you fail the first time you try and try again until you get it. Not everyone gets it right the first time,"

She stayed silent wishing she could feel the confidence he seemed to have in her.

"I totally think you could get back up there one day." He gently squeezed her hand.

Ally gave a weak smile, "Thanks but I think I've given up on that dream, besides I like being a teachers aide."

They fell into a comfortable silence for a while.

"Hey Ally?" He looked down at her

"Hmmm?" She hummed, not turning away from the tree.

"You were saying that you were spending Christmas alone this year?"

"Yeah?" She nodded against his shoulder.

"I was thinking maybe you'd like to come and spend Christmas with me? Dez and I were just going to hang out at mine, cook up some food and watch movies, I won't be seeing my family this christmas either, we could make a group day of it"

Ally pulled back to look at him, "Oh I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Nonsense, I like you, Dez likes you, Joe likes you. You're more than welcome to intrude." He gave her his pouty lip and wide eyes again and Ally knew she was going to crumble. "Pleeeeease?" He whined in an adorably, childish way.

Ally giggled, "Okay fine, I'd love to come, thank you." Austin beamed at her before looking back over the centre. She lent over and kissed his cheek before resting back against his shoulder.

...

The pair walked along the side walk hand in hand, the street was lit up with decorations in the store windows and the glow of the street lamps over head. It was after ten but they weren't ready to call it a night just yet, so they decided to park up the truck and just walk around enjoying each other's company. Austin lightly swung their arms back and forth and every so often they'd glance at each other and smile shyly.

Other people wandered around, enjoying their night out, some dressed in outfits that made Ally want to shiver heading to the clubs or having a late night meal. The streets were filled with the sounds of laughter and music and the usual hustle and bustle of the city that Ally had come to call her home away from home. It was a crisp night but the sky was clear and you could see the little, glistening stars scattered across the blackness.

They turned a corner passing a small bar where a small group of people were standing by the entrance. Austin pulled Ally closer to his side when a stocky looking man with a shaved head looked her up and down and winked at her. She didn't miss the action from Austin and it gave her a small thrill that he was being so protective.

"Ally!"

Ally stopped and looked behind her to see her manager Steph push her way out of the group and came running towards her nearly knocking her down when she tackled her in a hug.

"Alllllyyyy!" She pulled back and cupped her face. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Ally raised her eyebrow and grinned, "Stephanie, are you drunk?"

"What, pssssh, nooo" She waved Ally off and stumbled slightly on the spot.

"She's actually very intoxicated." A tall man with long dark hair appeared behind Steph and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, kissing her affectionately on her forehead. Steph rolled her eyes at her fiance but couldn't help smiling.

"Hey Rocky," Ally said giggling. "Steph how much have you had to drink?"

"It's an amateur band contest, and some of these 'so called bands' " Stephanie air quoted. "Are destroying my ears, the alcohol is the only thing keeping me going."

Ally smiled and shook her head.

Rocky looked over and noticed Austin standing next to Ally. "Oh hey man, I'm Rocky." He held out his hand, Austin reached over and shook it.

"I'm Austin."

"Oh, I'm sorry how rude of me," Ally looked up at him wide eyed. "This is my manager Steph," She indicated toward the ever so slightly intoxicated blonde who nodded her head and smiled "And her fiance, Rocky. Guys this is Austin." The pair smiled at eachother.

Steph gasped loudly when she suddenly clicked as to who Austin was. She looked between them and down at their hands still joined together and began to dance up and down. Ally's eyes widened and she shook her head quickly. The last thing she needed was someone else embarrasing her infront of Austin. Her flatmate had done enough of that .

Steph made a zip across her lips with her fingers but waggled her eyebrows at her.

"So are you playing in the contest?" Ally asked Rocky.

Rocky sighed heavily, "Well we were ment to be but my mate Deno, who was our lead singer and back up guitarist dropped out last minute, he's in uni at the moment and he said the stress of keeping up with the band was too much for him." He shoulder's slumped. "It sucks, I had a good feeling about tonight,but I think the stoney giants might be coming to an end"

"The stoney giants?" Austin questioned.

Rocky chuckled, "Yeah, we came up with the name in high school. Giants because we were all really tall and stoney because we tended to get high alot." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly and chuckled.

"Well, I could maybe help you out," Austin offered. "I can sing and can play guitar pretty good."

Rocky's eyes lit up, "Seriously? I mean if you could that would be awesome, you'd get a share of the prize money."

Austin shrugged, "I'm not worried about the money, but I'd be happy to help. I mean if it's okay with you." He quickly looked down at Ally.

"Yeah go for it," Ally smiled at him and squeezed his hand, she was more than eager to see Austin perform.

"Ahh, thanks Als you're the best" Rocky jumped up and down excitedly, "Come on, I'll introduce you to the guys." He gave Steph a quick kiss before heading back into the club where his group had disappeared into shortly before.

Austin looked back down at Ally. "Are you sure it's okay if I go? I don't want to ruin our date by running off and leaving you." He looked nervous and she couldn't help but find it cute.

"Yes Austin it's fine, I have Steph and hey if I think you're good it might earn you some brownie points, I might even consider letting you take me on a second date."

He grinned at her, giving her hand a quick squeeze before following Rocky inside.

"Just friends huh," Steph nudged Ally's soldier playfully as they walked inside together.

"It's just a first date, don't get excited." Ally gave her a pointed look.

"Oh pffft, I saw your little hand holding going on and the way he looked at you. That boy is crushing on you hard!"

Ally giggled and shook her head letting Steph lead her to a table by the front of the stage. They sat down and watched the band that was currently on doing a rather awful version of Bon Jovi.. Ally cringed and fought the urge to cover her ears when the lead singer tried to pull a high note but his voice cracked and came out in a high pitched squeak. Stephanie's face wore a similar look of pain.

"I'm really not drunk enough for this at all." She sighed.

The band bowed and left the stage as they finished their set, and the host stepped out onto the stage. "Alright folks," He called out into the microphone "how about another round of applause for 'The fast five' " He bounced on the spot to try pull some hype and his black dreads and sunglasses on his face bounced with him.

Ally joined in the crowd cheering them on, they had tried. That was alot more than what she could do.

"Hey folks, We're up to our final entry of the night! Next up we have a group of guys who have been mates since high school and apparently a new member who they just came across tonight." He laughed, "This could be interesting, without further adue performing a cover of Counting Stars by One Republic, please Welcome, The Stoney Giants!"

Stephanie screamed the loudest of all when Rocky appeared on the stage, followed by the other members of the band taking their places at their instruments and lastly Austin. Ally started to cheer a little louder as he came to the microphone at the front. Austin looked down at her and winked causing her to blush a little. Steph grinned over at Ally and nudged her shoulder.

Austin looked back at Rocky who stood over to the right of the stage and nodded, Rocky mouthed a silent 1, 2, 3 before he began to strum his guitar at the same time Austin started to sing.

 _ **"Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep Dreaming about the things that we could be But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars Yeah, we'll be counting stars"**_

The drummer, key board player and second guitarist joined in but Ally only had eyes for Austin, his voice was incredible. She was blown away.

 _ **"I see this life like a swinging vine, Swing my heart across the line In my face is flashing signs, Seek it out and ye shall find.**_

 _ **Old but I'm not that old Young but I'm not that bold And I don't think the world is sold I'm just doing what we're told**_

 _ **And I feel something so right by doing the wrong thing**_

 _ **And I feel something so wrong by doing the right thing**_

 _ **I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?**_

 _ **Every thing that kills me makes me feel alive."**_

Austin was made for the stage, the way he moved and sung, sweeping his gaze across the audience with such confidence. Every so often his eyes would turn back to her and he'd smile as he sang. Ally would get goosebumps. This was his passion she could feel it.

 _ **"Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep Dreaming about the things that we could be But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep Dreaming about the things that we could be But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars"**_

Rocky grinned over at Austin as he strummed on his guitar, he looked ecstatic.

 _ **"I feel her love And I feel it burn down this river every turn Hope is our four-letter word, make that money watch it burn**_

 _ **Old but, I'm not that old Young, but I'm not that bold And I don't think the world is sold I'm just doing what we're told**_

 _ **And I feel something so wrong by doing the right thing**_

 _ **I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?**_

 _ **Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly**_

 _ **Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep Dreaming about the things that we could be But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep Dreaming about the things that we could be But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars"**_

The audience were clapping along and cheering, The stoney Giants were no doubt the hit of the night. Ally looked over to the side of the stage where a man with greying hair was talking with the host and watching the boys play.

 _ **"Oh, take that money watch it burn, Sing in the river the lessons I learned Take that money watch it burn, Sing in the river the lessons I learned Take that money watch it burn, Sing in the river the lessons I learned Take that money watch it burn, Sing in the river the lessons I learned**_

 _ **Everything that kills me makes me feel alive**_

 _ **Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep Dreaming about the things that we could be But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep Dreaming about the things that we could be But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars**_

 _ **Take that money watch it burn, Sing in the river the lessons I learned Take that money watch it burn, Sing in the river the lessons I learned Take that money watch it burn Sing in the river the lessons I learned Take that money watch it burn, Sing in the river the lessons I learned"**_

As they finished their set the crowd went wild with a standing ovation. Ally and Steph stood and joined in. The group came to the front of the stage and took a bow, recieving a fresh chorus of cheers. Austin looked over at Ally, his face broken into a huge smile. The bowed once more before turning and leaving the stage.

The host ran up onto the stage, "Hot damn how was that?!"

The bar erupted into a chorus of screams and whoops. Ally's hands were stinging slightly from clapping so much but it was worth it.

All of the performers were invited back onto the stage as the winners were announced. The host came out to the front of the stage again with a red envelope in his hand.

"Alright everybody, it's been an epic night with a tonne of awesome performances, and a few... well you tried."

The audience laughed.

"I have in this pretty, red envelope here the name of our winners." He waved it on the air. "And $1000 cash"

He slowly opened the envelope making eye contact with each of the bands, as he pulled out a small piece of white paper.

Ally and Steph leaned in together squeezing eachother's hands. She held her breath.

"The winner...of tonight's Amateur band contest is..."

The pause was far to long, Ally wasn't sure how long she could hold her breath.

"THE STONEY GIANTS!"

Steph launched herself at Ally pulling her in for a tight hug as both girls squealed. On stage the boys started jumping around in excitement, they came running out to the front of the stage where Rocky was handed the envelope of cash. He turned to Austin and immediately pulled him in for a hug. Austin patted him on the back and looked down at Ally and smiled. She looked back up at him feeling a sense of pride.

...

The group were sitting around the table at the bar, having a celebratory drink. Austin sat next to Ally, his arm over her shoulder and she was snuggled into his side. It was past midnight now and she was feeling sleepy but refused to put a damper on the night by going home, no matter how tempting her warm cosey bed and pjs seemed, so she stayed quiet and hid her yawns behind her hand, pretending to scratch her face.

Rocky opened the envelope and handed the band their share of the winnings, he turned to Austin passing over a small bundle of 20s.

"Oh no honestly it's okay, I don't need the money, I was just happy to help." Austin shrugged him off.

"No way man," Rocky insisted. "We couldn't have done this without you, you won this dosh fair and square. And hey if you don't want it spend it on your girl." He winked down at Ally who immediately began to blush.

"Alright man, I appreciate it." He took the money and slipped it into his wallet before wrapping his arm back around Ally and rubbing her arm. It started to have a relaxing effect and she knew if he kept it up she'd fall asleep soon.

"Excuse me," They looked up when the silver haired man Ally had seen talking to the host earlier approached the table. "I'm Thomas Jenks, I was wondering if I coud have a minute of your time?" He looked down at Rocky.

"Uh, yeah sure." Rocky cautiously looked around at the group, giving Steph a kiss on the head before getting up and following him outside.

"I wonder what that's about" Steph murmured worridly looking at the door her fiance had disappeared out of.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about Steph," Ally gave her a reassuring smile.

Across the table sat the man that had winked at Ally outside, it turned out that he was the drummer for the group called Karl. Austin wasn't keen on the guy at all, and the way he sat there silently sipping on his beer and watching Ally made his blood boil. She wasn't some piece of meat or a prize to be won. He'd love to say something or even better just knock the jerk out, but they were friend's with Ally's boss and he didn't want to ruin a good night out or worse risk her job because of being overly protective or dare he say a little jealous. He pulled Ally tighter against his side and didn't miss the way her face lit up and she smiled. It gave him a fluttery feeling in his stomach.

The other two members of the Stoney Giants were Owen on Keyboard, and Pete on a second back up guitar. They were twin brothers, both with shoulder length black hair and piercings in both ears. Austin wouldn't have been able to tell them apart if it wasn't for one having a tattoo of a skull and flames running up his neck. He didn't mind them, they seemed like decent guys.

A short while later the door to the bar opened and Rocky came bursting inside toward the group, they all looked up in his direction.

"Guys guys guess what!" He was slightly out of breath but it didn't stop him from excitedly bouncing on the spot.

"Well stop bouncing and tell us you big goof." Steph laughed and shook her head at him.

"That Thomas Jenks guy owns his own record label," He waved a small business card in the air. "he's just offered us a gig at a Christmas eve gala in central park, there could be like thousands of people there,"

The group all sat up in their seats eagerly listening now.

"No way man, this is awesome, more people will know who we are, this could get our name out there." Owen looked around the table at everyone excitedly.

"Not just that," Rocky continued "he told me that if we put on a good enough performance he might consider giving us a freaking spot on his label!"

"Oh my god!" Steph jumped up and threw herself at her fiance excitedly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Baby this is amazing!" He chuckled pulling her close and gave her a deep passionate kiss before he lowered her back down and turned to Austin.

"Austin my man, I know you were just helping out but seriously we need you, please, please consider joining the band, all of this happened tonight because you saved our asses, you're talented man, we can't do this without you."

Austin hesitated, he looked around the group all animatedly watching him before resting his gaze on Ally,

"What do you think?" He asked her quietly.

She pulled back and looked at him. "Well it's up to you really, but like you said it has been your dream to be a famous musician...this could be your opening."

Austin looked down and took her hands in his. "Would I have you as my number one fan?"

Ally giggled, "I'll even cover my walls in posters of your face and buy all of your albums, I'll listen to your songs so often I'll know them all off by heart."

"Would you get a t shirt with my face on it too?" He winked.

Ally leaned in close to him and spoke in a hushed tone "Oh I'd get a pillow with your face on it just so I could sleep with you every night." She winked back and bit back a laugh when his jaw dropped.

Austin looked up at Rocky who was silently watching him with a desperate expression. "I'm in!"

...

It was past 1.30 in the morning when the pair pulled up at Ally's apartment in the red pick up truck. Ally yawned loudly.

"Sorry for keeping you out so late." Austin turned his head to look at her with a small smile.

Ally shook her head tiredly, "No it's fine, I had fun."

Austin grinned wider. "I did too, far out I can't believe I have a chance to be part of a record label." His expression was in awe, like he still couldn't believe this was actually happening. "Thank you for this." He grinned at her.

"Don't thank me, you have yourself to thank for that. You were amazing up there. You really won rocky and the others over." She smiled at her favorite blonde.

"The guys are awesome, all though I'm not so keen on Karl." She could see his jaw clench slightly.

Ally sighed, "He is a bit of an odd one but I think he'll learn to settle down and back off." She shrugged.

"I don't like the way he looks at you." Austin mumbled, he made a sulky expression and looked out the window.

Ally smiled and rolled her eyes. "I take no notice of him, besides he's not my type."

"And what is your type?" Austin raised his brow and looked back over at her.

Ally looked back out the wind screen. "Well for one I prefer blondes."

"Oh is that so." She could hear the humour in his voice.

"Mmhmm, aaand I really like a guy that can sing and play instruments. I think guitar would be my favourite though. And he has to be funny and pretty cute."

"Oh," Austin tilted his head, "Sounds nothing like me."

"Yeah, it's nothing like you." she agreed cheekily and giggled.

Austin laughed and shook his head turning to look outside again. Ally watched his face closely for a moment before leaning over to kiss him on the cheek, but at the last second Austin turned his face to look at her and her lips met with his.

She quickly pulled back looking at him wide eyed, a wild blush breaking out on her face. She started to stutter out some form of an apology when Austin suddenly cut her off, taking her chin in his hand he pulled her back to him and pressed his lips back to hers.

Ally sucked in a deep breath, she sat still completely tense with shock for a moment before she relaxed and melted into his embrace. Austin stroked her cheek with his thumb as he deepened the kiss, their lips moving in perfect sychronization. Ally had, had a couple of first kisses with guys but they were all quick and had no meaning, nothing like this. They say in books you can see sparks, and feel butterflies, it all felt pretty close to what she was experiencing right now with Austin.

All to soon he pulled away, placing one last chaste kiss to her lips before resting his forehead against hers.

"Wow" She whispered breathlessly then immediately felt like a dork for saying it. Austin chuckled.

"Yeah wow,"

She opened her eyes to find his watching her with a happy dazed expression.

"So does this mean I get a second date?"

Ally grinned, "I think you have a pretty high chance." He grinned before tilting his head and kissing her again she leaned into him and sighed happily.

Suddenly her phone that was resting on her lap beeped when a message came through, they pulled apart and looked down at the small device, the screen was lit up with a message from Tina. Ally opened it.

 **SENDER : TINA**

 _"I can see you're parked outside so hurry up and get in here and fill me in. I'd appreciate no hanky panky in the apartment because I'm not sure I can stomach hearing that in the very next room."_

Austin laughed and shook his head while Ally blushed for what felt like the hundreth time this evening.

"I think your flatmate has been waiting up for you." He whispered.

Ally sighed, "I think so too."

"Will you text me tomorrow?" He asked her with a hopeful expression.

"I will, I promise."

Austin grinned widely pressing one more firm kiss to her lips before sitting back up in his seat to let her go.

Ally pulled off her belt and opened the door slipping out into the cold night air. They said a quick goodbye and Ally watched as he pulled away from the curb and drove off down the street and round the corner out of sight.

She turned around and squealed dancing about on the spot for a minute before heading inside and upstairs mentally preparing herself for a full Tina lead investigation on her amazing night, and she couldn't be more than happy to fill her in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay in updating, life got super on top of me, but here is the next chapter. It's short and not exciting as it's more of a filler before the next chapter. Enjoy.**

"Alright guys one more time from the top!"

The group groaned in unison.

"Come on, Rocky," Pete whined from where he was resting on the floor, his guitar on his lap, and his hand in a packet of cheetos "We've been at it for hours, it's past midnight!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Guys, the christmas eve gala is two days away we need this to be perfect" Rocky adjusted the guitar strap on his shoulder as he looked around his band members who were all struggling to find the motivation he currently held.

Owen's head was resting on his folded arms against the keyboard, his eyes closed, no one was actually sure if he was still alive at this point or not.

Karl was sitting beside Pete on the floor resting up against the sofa, spinning one of his drum sticks between his fingers, every so often he'd over at Ally much to Austin's irritation, Austin may have had a dark past but he always knew to respect boundaries and if a chick was taken you don't step over the line to try get to her, and just the way Karl eyed her up made Austin's skin crawl. He was very much over stepping that boundary, Austin didn't like Karl, he just knew he was bad news and if it was a different situation he would probably have decked the guy by now.

Austin and Ally were sitting on a second sofa on the other side of Rocky's garage where they were holding band practice for what he swore was the hundreth time, he understood that this was a big deal and could get them out into the world of musical fame but jeez, they were only human and human's needed a few things to survive, you know like sleep, and nutrients other than what you got from a bottle of beer, energy drinks or bags of chips!

Austin was well and truly exhausted, with band practice every night, and work now six days a week to keep up with customer demand he was certain the heavy bags under his eyes would soon become permanent. He was very much looking forward to a little time off between christmas and new years.

Ally shifted in her spot next to him, curled against his side and her head resting on his shoulder, she looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked him quietly, she was worried about him. She felt Rocky was pushing them all too hard, heck Rocky's own girlfriend thought he was pushing them too hard, but Steph knew it was pointless to try and change his mind when he had his head set on something, he was a stubborn ass. So she'd rolled her eyes at him, mumbled something about being a drama queen on a power trip and gone to bed about an hour earlier.

Austin nodded down at her. "I'm fine." She didn't look overly convinced so he gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her gently on the forehead. "I do worry that Rocky's putting himself under too much stress though."

Ally hummed in agreement. "He'll become an old man in a matter of days at this rate," She teased. "I can pratically see the stress lines and grey hairs already."

"Poor guy, maybe he should avoid the concert and just watch from the sidelines...he might throw his back out, or give himself a heart attack before we even get there." Austin chimed in. "Or the weather might go bad, but he should be able to warn us, he'll feel it in his old knees."

Ally giggled before sighing. "He really does need to relax a little though." Austin nodded.

As though hearing their hushed words, one of the guys spoke up "Rocky, I know you're freaking out, but we've been practicing non-stop since the band contest, we're knackered man." Pete ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah and some of us have work tomorrow," Owen sat up unexpectedly, indicating that he was in fact still alive and looked over at Rocky. "I think we've got this gig in our pocket man, but you gotta chill, you're gonna end up playing shit if you're all stressed and tense."

The other's nodded.

Rocky sighed running a hand through his long, brown locks. "Alright fine." He gave in. "We'll call it a night," He pulled his guitar strap over his head and rested it against the wall, before taking a seat on the sofa and taking a mouthful of the beer he'd nearly forgotten about sitting on the old scruffy coffee table, his tense shoulders relaxed a little and he kicked his shoes off of his tired feet.

Pete fist pumped and sat his guitar beside Rocky's, "Sweet, I have never been this excited for bed!"

"Pete, your lazy ass is always excited for bed, I'm surprised you ever get out of it" Karl stood and threw his drum sticks onto the table.

"True, very true." Pete replied, nodding in agreement.

"Right, well I'm off brother." Karl gave Rocky a slap on the back before heading toward the door.

"Yeah man, but I just wanna bring something up real quick before you go" Rocky called after him. Karl stopped and looked back at the taller brunette. "Stop staring at Ally all the time man, I mean, I love you dude, but I can't lie you're acting like a bit of a creep."

Owen snorted from behind him. Everyone had noticed, but no one had the balls to say something til now, Karl had a tendency to be slightly over sensitive with a short fuse it was never a good combination and there had been more than a few situations where he'd lost his cool and no one in the garage had enough energy to deal with that right now.

Karl briefly glanced over at Ally, who quickly looked down feeling suddenly awkward. She hated being brought to attention, Austin once again tightened his hold on her and didn't make an effort to hide his death glare this time. Karl rolled his eyes shifting his gaze back to Rocky before shrugging.

"Whatever," He huffed, "I'm hitting a strip joint, I need some action." He shook his head and walked out, slamming the door behind him with a little more force than necessary.

Rocky sighed and shook his head.

"Just ignore him man, he'll get over it." Owen patted his back. The twins said their farewells before leaving as well, leaving just the three of them.

"Sorry about Karl," Rocky stood, collecting empty bottles from around the room and put them in the recycling bin. "He may act a little off but he usually means well."

Austin gave him a small smile but bit his lip holding back a few things he wanted to say but felt was better not to seeing as the guys were close and he was just the newly appointed member to the group.

"It's fine, some guys are just like that I guess, all the hormones and blood shift to a specific area and get trapped." Ally grinned.

Rocky chuckled, "Right well, I don't wanna be rude, but I actually am knackered so I'm gonna kick your asses out, unless you're intending to sleep on the sofa down here, which I don't recommend it's not comfortable, and you'd be better on the floor."

Austin laughed, "Nah, thanks man but I think we'll head to our beds." He stood, holding his hand out to help Ally up, who was so tired she wasn't actually sure she had the energy to stand on her own two legs. Somehow she managed to find the strength to move and stood leaning into his side.

"Fair enough, well it's been fun, I'll probably see you guys tomorrow," Rocky shook Austin's hand and gave Ally a hug before the pair headed out the door.

The car ride was mostly silent, Ally fighting as much as she could to not fall asleep in the passenger seat. Every so often Austin would reach over and hold her hand or lift it up to kiss her palm. They hadn't been dating long but it felt as if it should have been years, she was so comfortable and at ease with the handsome blonde, she wasn't even sure she was the same awkward girl she was before him anymore. Maybe aliens had come down invaded her body... it was a possibility.

They pulled up outside her building complex and Austin leaned over to press his lips to hers, it was brief and sweet, not at all long enough for her liking, but it was late and she needed to let him go to get some kind of sleep before work in a few hours.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

"I sure hope so," She replied sleepily. Austin gave her a warm smile, kissing her once more in goodbye before he lent back into his seat to let her go.

Ally blushed a little feeling somewhat giddy as she hopped out of the car and waved him off.

As she stepped inside her apartment she felt her nose start to tickle before she let out a massive sneeze, she shook her head and blinked a few times as the itching subsided and assumed that Tina had done the vaccuming and unsettled the dust on the floor. Feeling far from exhausted Ally didn't bother to undress, instead just kicking off her shoes before flopping down onto her bed and wrapping herself in a blanket burrito, she sighed happily loving the delicious warmth that enveloped her and closed her eyes allowing herself to fall asleep.

...

She felt like death... atleast what she assumed death felt like, death could feel different for everyone she supposed, and she guessed it would depend on why your dying as well, oh lord even in her thoughts she rambled... either way, she didn't feel good.

She'd slept in till past twelve in the afternoon which was a huge shock for her even after a late night and when she'd woken she found herself with a rather unpleasant pounding headache, a very sore throat and a nose that was running like a tap, mix that with the urge to constantly sneeze and cough, it was not a pretty picture. Her entire body ached and she had no desire whatsoever to even lift her head off of pillow.

Darn winter and darn the flu season. This was the last thing they needed, the boys gig was nearly upon them, and Christmas! You can't be sick on christmas! She guessed the cold weather mixed with the many late nights had taken their toll and her body was worn out.

Ally's phone beeped on the table beside her and she weakly reached over to grab it and sat it on the mattress beside her head not feeling much like making an effort to hold it up. She had four unread messages from Austin. One saying good morning, one telling her to wake up and get her cute butt out of bed, one saying he hadn't heard from her and hoped she was alright and another that just arrived with threats of sending out a search party. She giggled then immediately stopped herself then it caused an awful stabbing sensation in her throat. "Owww," She croaked holding her hand to her throat.

She quickly wrote her boyfriend a reply before the poor boy went into a panic attack explaining that she was in fact fine, just sick. She hit send before pushing the phone to the side and deciding to get up, only because she wasn't sure her bladder could hold it's banks much longer.

She stood and immediately cringed, the change in position made her head whoosh and pound harder. Every step she took toward the door had her wincing. She stepped out into the living room where Tina was sat on the sofa painting her toe nails.

"Holey cow, she awakens, this is very late for you, are you sick or some..." She paused when she looked up and noticed her flatmates appearance, her skin was pale, dark bags under her eyes and her red nose could put rudolf to shame. "Never mind, I just answered my own question, jesus Als, you look awful."

"I feel it," Ally painfully croaked out, before falling into a small coughing fit. She held her throat and winced.

"I think you need to go back to bed," Tina insisted taking on a motherly tone, she walked over to Ally and placed the back of her hand on her forehead. "You're warm, definitely a fever. Right bed go."

"I need to pee," Ally said pitifully.

Tina's mouth formed a little o shape and she moved out of the way, letting out a small giggle. Ally huffed finding this situation in no way funny, she sulkily, shuffled toward the bathroom to do her business.

When she came back out Tina was standing waiting with a glass of water, a couple of pain killers and a spoon of cough medicine. Ally cringed, she hated the stuff but Tina swore by it.

"Come on sicko, open up." Tina demanded holding the spoon to her flatmates mouth. Ally looked at her with a grumpy expression before doing as she was told, she hated being treated like a child, but Tina had good intentions. She grimaced at the overly sweet taste of the medicine, sticking her tongue out in disgust. Tina rolled her eyes. "Here take these, it'll help with the pain." She handed her the two small pills and the water.

Ally again did as she was told, enjoying the way the cold water felt on her raw throat.

"Good girl, now get back to bed," She turned Ally toward her door and gently pushed her forward kicking her butt as she went.

Ally grunted a little, making a whiney sound as she went, she quickly changed into her favourite cosey pjs before climbing under her covers and wrapping them around herself, she felt extremely exhausted again, as though she'd just run a marathon as apposed to a short trip to the bathroom. She closed her eyes, choosing not to fight it and drifted back off the sleep.

...  
Ally was awoken again some time later when she felt her bed shift beside her, she opened her eyes slowly and groggily looked up to find a pair of hazel eyes with a head of blonde hair attached looking down at her.

"Hey you," Austin said quietly.

"Hey," She whispered. "What time is it?"

Austin looked at the alarm clock behind him briefly, "It's a little after four, we were given the evening off, now move over."

Ally shuffled over to the other side of the mattress and Austin kicked off his shoes sliding in the blankets with her, he propped himself up on her pillows and pulled her close to him so her head was resting on his lap, he began to gently stroke his fingers through her hair. It felt soothing and she instantly relaxed again relishing in his warmth.

"You shouldn't be here you know," She stated, "You have a show to perform in a couple of days, what if you get sick."

Austin just shrugged, "I kissed you last night, I'm already exposed so no point avoiding you now, plus risking my health to make sure you're okay is more important then a silly little show."

Ally's heart warmed at the sweet gesture. "I'm so lucky to have you, you're amazing." She croaked, smiling up at him.

"I know," he teased giving her a wink.

"Hmm, clearly modest too," She raised a brow. Austin chuckled and shook his head.

"Are you feeling any better?" He moved his fingers from their movement in her hair to start tracing along her shoulders and down her back.

Ally sighed happily,"A little, Tina mothered me up making me take medicine and sent me back to bed." She giggled a little before wincing at the sting it caused in her throat.

Austin gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I'm almost 100 percent sure I'm dieing" She grumbled.

Austin chuckled, "I think you just have a case of the flu,"

She frowned at him, "You don't feel what I'm feeling, it's horrible" She sounded so pitiful but the over-exhagerration made him want to laugh, just a little, he however realized that his girl was feeling a ever so fragile at this moment so he bit his tongue and instead just kissed her warm forehead and gave her a light squeeze.

Ally yawned, all her aching body wanted to do was sleep, how was that at all possible after this much sleep. Austin shifted, moving so he was fully stretched out in the bed beside her, pulling her close into his side with her head rested on his chest. He wrapped his arm tightly around her using the other to stroke her head once more.

"You're still tired, go back to sleep. You need it to get better," He insisted.

Ally wanted to argue, she'd suddenly realized this was the first time Austin had been in her bedroom, let alone the fact that he was in her bed snuggled up with her. The thought made her blush just a little. However her body protested her internal yarns and against her will, proceeded to snuggle closer into his warm his warm body and closed her eyes, allowing her to lull back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Apologies for not writing in ages, I was made manager at my work so have been incredibly busy. Haven't gotten to see one of my best friends in ages which i hate, if she reads this she will know who she is 3**

 **the two songs in this chapter are - Absolutely everybody by Vanessa Amarosi, where I live every year they have an event called christmas in the park and they perform this song and it always gets everybody up dancing and singing**

 **and I lived by one republic**

 **...**

It was a brisk evening, with a layer of snow covering the grass. Christmas Eve had arrived and with it the big show, Ally stood with, Steph, Dez and Tina in the VIP section by the stage with the band close by having a quick pep talk before their set.

The park was filled with hundreds of people, dancing and singing along to the performers. Food trucks and carnival rides sat in the distance, dotted along the park edges. A huge ferris wheel with sparkling lights that went up looking over the city stood at the centre, Ally made a note to go on it later, she'd always loved ferris wheels and seeing one brought back happy childhood memories with her Miami friends and family. The trees were decorated with twinkling fairy lights that cast a rainbow glow over the snowy white grounds.

Beside the stage stood a massive Christmas tree, it was covered in lights with a star right at the top and once the show was over the star would be lit by Santa Claus who would arrive in a reindeer drawn sleigh through the crowd and a show of fireworks, Ally couldn't hide her excitement, Christmas always made her feel giddy with emotion.

Austin came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her petite frame and nestled his chin upon her shoulder. Ally tilted her head so she could look up at him. He gave her his crooked smile that always gave her a little rush of butterflies in her belly. The things this blonde goofball did to her.

She was feeling much better to her relief, Ally had been worried that she was going to have to miss the performance or worse make one of the boys sick and completely jeopardise their chance at making the dream of being big musicians a reality. She was still a little sniffly and had an annoying cough that didn't want to budge but otherwise she was okay.

"This is pretty exciting," Dez beamed as he looked over at the two of them and waggled his brows, "I'm gonna record it to show the cats at the shelter." He held up a small hand held camera every so often holding it up in the air and scanning around the area.

Rocky not far from the trio wandered over to Steph and pulled her into his side. He was practically bouncing on the spot with excitement.

"Oh man I am so freaking pumped you guys," He exclaimed the group around them nodded in agreement.

"I'm so stoked that we're here, this is what we've been waiting for brother." Karl squeezed the tall brunettes shoulder. Rocky grinned back at him before looking down at his fiance.

"You gonna cheer for me babe?" Steph looked up at him proudly.

"Louder than anyone." Rocky wrinkled his nose before giving her a kiss.

Behind him the twins made gagging expressions, and as though sensing their playful antics Rocky pulled the finger behind his back at the two of them.

Tina, who'd agreed to come support the band despite a brief refusal because 'it was way too cold to go out', stood beside Ally wrapped in an extra thick coat, scarf and gloves, a woollen beanie pulled low on her head, as much as she'd rather be rugged up inside with a cup of coffee and a fashion magazine she decided to support her friend. Although the freezing air that made her breath come out in white, steamy puffs had her some-what regretting her decision. Although she kept quiet about it. On the plus side there was one thing that wasn't so bad to be around and she every so often would peak over in his direction. Ally didn't miss it though, and saw the brief glances Tina cast at Karl, she couldn't see what was so great about the guy but it seemed Tina was a little bit into him. Ally found him to be creepy and odd but for some odd reason Tina found him attractive and endearing, so she kept her opinion to herself. She guessed there must be something likeable about him somewhere and maybe she just had yet to see that side of the drummer.

On the stage a group of school kids were performing their version of jingle bell rock, decked out in red outfits, santa hats and tap shoes. They were out of key and their dance moves were uncoordinated and most the kids had to look at eachother for guidance but it was one of the sweetest things Ally had ever seen and she happily gave them a well deserved applause for effort as they bowed at the end of the performance and ran from the stage with wide grins, it was more than she could do especially in front of so many people, they were all amazing in her eyes.

"One more performance and we're up," Owen said with a suddenly nervous expression. Almost in unison the boys gave a deep breath as the weight of what was about to happen dawned on them, this was a huge opportunity, a make it or break it chance at stardom. Tonight could possibly be the beginning of a huge new future for all of them. Pete placed a hand on his brother's shoulder giving a supportive squeeze.

"This is crazy," Steph said quietly, "Feels like just yesterday I met you knuckleheads in my new boyfriends garage...you sounded like shit." She joked and everyone chuckled.

"Now here we are," Karl said with a loud sigh, "Bloody hell, crazy is the right word for it."

"No matter what happens tonight, I just want you all to know I love you guys," Rocky looked around every one of them one by one."Even you new guy. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have even gotten this shot, we wouldn't have made that gig at the band contest if you hadn't had stepped up and thrown us a lifeline, you're a lifelong friend now, Austin."

"Cheers man," Austin nodded at him.

"I feel like I should have brought some wine," Tina laughed, "Everyone making toasts, here's to Ally, my pain in the ass flatmate who somehow managed to get a guy even though she's the biggest dork on the planet," Ally smiled and rolled her eyes."the guy who went on to save a band who are now about to do a gig in the freezing cold that i have been forced to come to, and leave the comfort of my warm comfortable bed, cheers to Ally" She held an invisible glass in the air and winked at Ally in a teasing manner.

Ally grinned over at her, knowing she was being a smart ass. "You know if you're cold maybe you could snuggle up with Karl," She suggested and poked her tongue at her. Tina suddenly went red and wide eyed. Karl looked over at her, before quickly looking away and grinning awkwardly when she caught his eye. Tina shoved Ally's shoulder playfully, before shaking her head and smiling.

"You're trouble you are," Austin whispered in her ear. Ally giggled and kissed the blondes cheek before turning back to watch a woman with black hair that had just started singing. Her performance was loud and energetic the crowd was getting up on their feet, dancing and singing along to the music that was booming from the huge speakers on either side of the brightly lit stage.

 **"Everybody needs a little loving**

 **Everybody needs somebody thinking of them**

 **Everybody needs a little respect**

 **And whatever it takes, I'm gonna get it**

 **Everybody needs a hand to hold**

 **Someone to cling to when the nights are getting cold**

 **I'm no different, I am just the same**

 **A player in the game**

 **Absolutely everybody, everybody, everybody**

 **Absolutely everybody in the whole wide world**

 **Absolutely everybody**

 **Every boy and every girl**

 **Absolutely everybody, yeah (everybody)"**

Austin grabbed Ally's waist and started to sway her in the beat to the music, she giggled when he took her hand and spun her in a circle before dipping her and kissing her.

 **"Everybody needs a human touch**

 **I can't live without it, it means too much to me**

 **Everybody needs one true friend**

 **Someone who'll be there until the very end**

 **And absolutely everybody breathes**

 **And everybody, everybody bleeds**

 **We're no different, we're all the same**

 **Players in the game**

 **Absolutely everybody, everybody, everybody**

 **Absolutely everybody in the whole wide world**

 **Everybody breathes**

 **And everybody needs**

 **Absolutely everybody, yeah**

 **Absolutely everybody (everybody)**

 **Absolutely everybody, yeah (woah)**

 **Absolutely everybody, everybody, everybody (players in the)**

 **Absolutely everybody, yeah (game)**

 **Every boy and girl**

 **Every woman and child**

 **Every father and son**

 **I said now everyone**

 **Yes, now everyone**

 **Everybody needs a human touch**

 **Everybody, everybody needs love**

 **I'm no different, I am just the same**

 **A player in the game**

 **Absolutely everybody, everybody, everybody**

 **Absolutely everybody in the whole wide world**

 **Everybody breathes**

 **And everybody needs**

 **Absolutely everybody, yeah**

 **Absolutely everybody, everybody, everybody**

 **Absolutely everybody in the whole wide world**

 **Everybody breathes**

 **And everybody needs**

 **Absolutely everybody, yeah**

 **Absolutely everybody"**

As the song ended the group stood together in a huddle, waiting for the moment they would be called to stand out on the stage.

"I'm so nervous I'm gonna mess this up," Rocky gulped.

"You won't mess up babe, you're too good," Steph squeezed his hand. "You're such a goofy dickhead you had to have something goin for ya"

Rocky rolled his eyes but grinned at her. "Gee, you're so good at making me feel better."

"I know," she smiled up at him," It's why you love me remember"

Rocky sighed, "I guess," Steph gasped and swatted his chest pretending to turn and leave in offence when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back , tugging her into his embrace and kissing her. She smiled into the kiss and he chuckled. Ally smiled at the pair before looking up at Austin.

"So you ready for this superstar?"

"Oh I'm completely terrified," He laughed nervously, "But so stoked to be here, thank you" He kissed her gently before saying against her lips, "I couldn't make it without you."

Ally hummed happily, "Aww little ol' me"

"You are pretty little," Austin teased patting her on the head. Ally pouted and poked him in the side where she knew he was ticklish, he gave a high pitched squeal and bounced away, turning to look back he narrowed his eyes at her. She stuck her tongue out at him cheekily.

A man with headphones and a large clipboard approached them, "Hey guys, it's time for you head back stage you're gigs up next."

Ally smiled up at Austin, whispering a final good luck before he was pulled away with the other guys, he gave a quick wink behind him before turning and running to catch up. The stood together at the front stage, holding tightly to eachother feeling a bundle of nerves for their boys, Dez standing beside them with the camera at the ready.

Just then the presenter of the show came on the stage they all fell into silence as he came up to the microphone. He asked everyone how their night was going and made a few jokes, as the stage volunteers set up the instruments behind him, Ally was practically bouncing with anticipation and wished he would speed it up.

"Alright, alright, I know I'm not the reason you're all here so I'll stop pretending I'm funny and get onto the next the performance." The spectators through out the park laughed. "This next performance is a new group that have started out right here in our beautiful New York city,"

A few whoops and cheers were heard.

"They've been so kind as to come along tonight and share with us their talents so ladies and gentleman, and boys and girls, please give a warm, christmasy welcome to the stoney giants!"

The girls screamed the loudest of all as Austin, Rocky, Karl, Owen and Pete ran onto the stage and took their places. Dez quickly hit record and made a comment about how the cats were going to love this.

Austin came to the front centre of the stage, pulling his guitar strap over his shoulder and adjusted the height of the microphone. He looked over at Ally and grinned excitedly. The lights dimmed to black and the crowd fell silent.

Rocky began to strum his guitar as Austin stepped towards the microphone, pulling the strings of his own.

 **"Hope when you take that jump, you don't fear the fall**

 **Hope when the water rises, you built a wall**

 **Hope when the crowd screams out, they're screaming your name**

 **Hope if everybody runs, you choose to stay**

 **Hope that you fall in love, and it hurts so bad**

 **The only way you can know is give it all you have**

 **And I hope that you don't suffer but take the pain**

 **Hope when the moment comes, you'll say**

 **I, I did it all**

 **I, I did it all**

 **I owned every second that this world could give**

 **I saw so many places, the things that I did**

 **With every broken bone, I swear I lived**

 **Hope that you spend your days, but they all add up**

 **And when that sun goes down, hope you raise your cup**

 **Oh, I wish that I could witness all your joy and all your pain**

 **But until my moment comes, I'll say**

 **I, I did it all**

 **I, I did it all**

 **I owned every second that this world could give**

 **I saw so many places, the things that I did**

 **With every broken bone, I swear I lived**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **With every broken bone, I swear I lived**

 **With every broken bone, I swear I**

 **I, I did it all**

 **I, I did it all**

 **I owned every second that this world could give**

 **I saw so many places, the things that I did**

 **With every broken bone, I swear I lived**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **I swear I lived, ohhh**

 **I swear I lived, ohhh"**

As they played their last notes and fell into silence, their was a mass of applause and screams. The looks on the boys faces said it all and Ally and never felt more proud as she looked at them all. They were born to be stars, she was sure of it.

...

"It's beautiful up here,"

Austin and Ally were sat atop the ferris wheel looking over the sparkling city lights and snow covered ground.

"It is," He agreed snuggling into Ally's side with his arm draped around her shoulders.

"You were amazing up there on the stage." She said with a tone of awe, "Well...down there."

Austin snorted at her bad joke and she giggled.

"I love performing," He sighed happily looking over the crowd of people around the stage, "It gives you this feeling of adreniline and energy that you can't get anywhere else."

Ally watched him, she loved listening to Austin when he talked about his passion, seeing the happiness it gave him, the childlike expression of excitement and wonder.

"It's a shame that you don't sing anymore," He said looking down at her, "Never getting to experience that feeling. One day though, I'll get you to sing again." Ally gave Austin a small smile, ignoring the painful clench of her stomach as a wave of nerves washed over her just thinking about performing.

The pair looked down when the audience started to cheer and a choir on stage started to sing santa claus is coming in town. A pathway in the middle of the crowd lit up in reds and greens and a sleigh pulled by a row of reindeer wearing pretend red noses began to make it's way through, with a jolly round man dressed in a red coat and hat with a white beard sitting atop waving at everyone and throwing sweets. He made his way to the stage, stepping out of the sleigh and walked to the centre of the stage where a small girl stood holding a device with a large green button. She grinned up at Santa Clause in joy when he whispered something in her ear and handed her a candy cane. He waved out at everyone and called out.

"Ho ho ho. merry christmas!" He smiled happily before he turned and pressed down on the button. The star on top of the tree lit up gold, it was beautiful.

And then with a loud set of bangs and shrieks echoed through the park as trails of sparkles and light filled the sky before the fireworks exploded in a spectular display of colours and booms. It was mezmerizing, Ally watched with wide grin and Austin sat silently watching her, it was true they hadn't been dating long, but this girl was really something, her quirky personality, her sweet nature, her beautiful smile and eyes, everything about her made him feel drawn to her. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve her, but whatever it was he was sure happy he did. And looking at her right now, it hit him hard that he didn't want to ever lose her, he wanted her to be there with him through every hurdle in life he faced... he loved her, he was in love with her, and he had never been this sure of anything before.

Ally turned to look at him realizing he was watching her, she gave him a confused expression. "What is it?"

Austin swallowed hard and took a deep breath, "Ally, I - I wanna tell you something."

She tilted her head and stayed quiet, motioning for him to continue.

"Ally, I...I think I- "

Austin was cut off when his phone rung in his pocket. He sighed, making a long groaning sound before pulling out his phone and glancing down at the screem, "It's Rocky," he held up a finger telling her to wait a moment as he answered. "Hey man, what's up... oh okay, two secs." Austin pulled the phone away from his ear and pressed it onto speaker. "Alright man you're on speaker, go ahead"

"Hey Ally, how ya doing, nice and cosey up there I hope?" Rocky's voice came through the phone speaker, and the muffled sound of Steph's laughter followed.

Ally giggled, "I'm good thanks Rocky." She smiled over at Austin and shook her head.

"So I just had a phone call from our friend at Jenk's records."

Austin went wide eyed and stared down at the phone, Ally held her breath and reached over to squeeze Austin's spare hand.

Rocky stayed silent, for longer than the two could really bare, causing her to almost run out of oxygen.

"Well what did he say?!" Ally burst out.

"He said he would like to offer the Stoney Giants a record deal!" Rocky yelled.

Ally squealed as Austin threw his hands into the air looking over at her with an expression of disbelief.

"Are you for real?" Austin ran his hand through his hair in shock.

"I have never been more serious in my life," His voice was full of emotions.

"I can't believe it," Austin barely whispered. "This is really happening"

"I know," Rocky breathed "This is the start of the rest if our lives man, this is it."

...

Austin and Ally sat on the floor after the show, celebrating with a late night's dinner of takeaway pizza and soda beside the small christmas set up in his living room.

Ally threw the last of her crust in the nearly empty box and rested her hand on her full, bloated stomach. "I'm never eating, ever again" She groaned.

Austin chuckled and nodded, while scratching Joe's ears who was curled up asleep on his lap. He rested his head back against the wall and yawned. Ally picked up her phone and saw it was not far off midnight.

"It's almost Christmas," she realized out loud. "It's so late."

"Pretty cool that we get to roll over into our first christmas together though" Austin pointed out.

"Yeah it is," She smiled over at him from where she sat against the kitchen counter, her legs resting on top of his.

"You know it's pretty late," Austin said, "Why don't you stay the night, I can always sleep on the sofa."

Ally yawned, "Mmm okay." She agreed, it was late and she wasn't sure she'd stay awake long enough to make it home and it wouldn't be fair for him to have to carry her up flights of stairs. Austin lifted an unimpressed Joe off of his lap and stood moving over to lift Ally up in his arms. She giggled.

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying you to bed." He replied matter of factly, he looked down at her and grinned.

"Oh my hero."

Austin walked through to his room and lay her down on the bed. Ally quickly pulled up the blankets and shuffled under wrapping them around her in her favourite burrito way. Austin chuckled. "You comfy in there."

"Mmhmm," She replied happily.

Austin smiled and bent down to give her a quick but sweet kiss good night. "I love you," He sighed.

He suddenly froze realizing what he said out loud. Pulling back slowly he watched her nervously waiting for a reaction. She sat there silently watching him for a moment, her eyes looking back and fourth in his.

"Kinda freaking out here," He laughed awkwardly

Her face broke into a small smile, "You love me?" She questioned almost as if not quite believing the situation they were in. It felt surreal.

Austin sat down beside her on the bed and looked down at his hands that were clasped in his lap. He took a deep breath. "I know we haven't been together long so it probably seems like I'm totally crazy, but...yeah Ally, I am in love with you." He took another uneasy breath and his clammy hands were beginning to shake. Ally could see he was scared, but the handsome blonde really had no reason to be.

Austin couldn't bring himself to look up at her fearing rejection when he suddenly felt her fingers grasp his chin and he found himself looking straight at her smiling face.

"You're an idiot," She giggled before leaning over and pressing her lips to his. Austin happily kissed back, cupping her cheek with his palm. "I love you too," she whispered resting her forehead against his. She bit her lip as the butterflies exploded in her stomach.

Austin kissed her once more gently before pulling away, "I should probably let you get some sleep." He went to stand up but Ally grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards her. He looked down confused.

"Stay with me," She gave him a small smile. Austin made a little 'o' with his mouth. He stood back up and moved around to the other side of the bed, he pulled his shirt off over his head and blushed a little at the sight of his bare chest and defined stomach. She was a lucky girl and she knew it.

He slipped in the covers beside her and rolled onto his side to chuck his phone on the side table. Ally got a sneaky idea and quickly lifted her cold feet up and pressed them against the skin on his back. Austin squealed and bounced over almost falling out of the bed. He quickly looked over at her with a shocked expression, "You evil little woman!"

Ally laughed before falling silent and looking over at him with a small smile. "I love you coffee shop boy."

Austin shuffled over and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to lay against his warm chest, he stroked her back and she listened to the steady beat of his heart. "I love you too coffee shop girl."

Joe jumped up onto the bed and with a small meow he made his way up between them and curled into a happy ball on Austin stomach. Ally looked over at the clock on Austin's wall just as it ticked over to midnight.

"Merry Christmas," She whispered. Austin kissed her.

"Merry Christmas, baby"


End file.
